


Why Can't I Say that I'm in Love?

by shawdog21



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Slow Burn, awkward lena, they're both pretty big dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-15 12:54:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 21,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9236081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shawdog21/pseuds/shawdog21
Summary: Crushes at small schools sucked, especially when you struggle talking to pretty girls. It doesn't help when your crush has an overprotective sister.Supercorp college au. Side of Sanvers.





	1. Chapter 1

Lena Luthor sat in the back corner of the classroom. The room was pretty much empty since the meeting wasn’t supposed to start for about ten minutes. If there was any benefit of growing up in a strict house, it was that Lena was always at least five minutes early to things. She wasn’t even in this club. She didn’t care about dead languages that much, let enough to be at one of the Classics Club meetings. But one of her sort of friends had told her they were watching Hercules that night and would be free food.

People started to walk into the room and greet one another. A couple of people made eye contact with Lena, who just looked away. Maggie walked through the door and smiled at Lena. She motioned to the table that was full of food before walking over. The other kids at the table said hi to Maggie as they got food. One blonde was filling her plate with food. She was currently stacking a third brownie on top of her first two. 

“Got enough there Kara?” A guy standing next to her asked.

“Shut up Winn,” she said back. “I saw you take seconds of ice cream at dinner.”

He didn’t respond but stole a chip off of her plate before sitting down a couple of rows in front of Lena. Lena watched the girl continue to fill her plate.

“I don’t usually sit this far back.” Maggie was sitting down in the chair next to Lena.

“Where do you usually sit?”

“Up there with them.” She motioned to the girl with the full plate who was sitting in between the guy who had stolen a chip and a girl with shorter brown hair. Lena looked back at Maggie and then followed her eyes back to the girl with the shorter hair. 

“You can sit with them.” Lena offered.

Maggie looked back at her. “I can make an exception for tonight.” The blonde girl with the full plate glanced back and gave Maggie a small smile. Lena couldn’t help but get a second-hand smile. Her smile was just that great. “You know Kara?”

It took Lena a moment before she realized that Maggie was talking to her. “Who?”

“Kara Danvers.” Maggie motioned to the girl that had just smiled at them. 

“Oh, no. I was just thinking of something.” Luckily for Lena the movie started before Maggie could say anything else.

Pretty quickly after the movie ended, Maggie was in a circle talking to her other friends. Lena looked at her debating about if she could just leave or not. She decided that she should at least say goodbye to Maggie. It was only polite. She stood up and walked so that she was almost standing in the circle that they had formed in the gap between Maggie and the guy.

“Hey,” she started when there was a pause in the conversation.

“Lena do you know everyone?” Lena didn’t answer. “This is Alex.” Lena smiled at Alex. “Kara,” she made eye contact with Kara. It seemed like forever that they were looking at each other, but Lena never wanted to look away. “And Winn.” Lena looked away from Kara and looked at Winn, who she gave a small smile to as well. “Guys this is Lena Luthor.”

Lena said hi to them trying not to sound too awkward. She turned to Maggie, “I’ve got to go. Nice to meet you.” She said to no one in particular, then glanced at Kara who gave her a small smile. Lena turned and walked out of the room as quickly as she could without it looking weird. 

Lena got back to her dorm and flopped down on her bed. She had thought about Kara’s smile the entire walk back. Lena covered her face with her pillow hoping that that would block Kara from coming back into Lena’s mind. Lena was done with crushes. Crushes at small schools sucked, especially when you struggle talking to pretty girls. And Kara was pretty. Like really pretty. This is nothing; she’s just a cute girl. That’s it. Or at least that’s what Lena tried to tell herself.


	2. Chapter 2

Kara was standing outside of her classroom, waiting for the previous class to let out. She glanced up from her phone and she met familiar green eyes. It was the girl that Maggie had brought to the classics meeting earlier that week. Leah or something like that. Kara gave her a small smile. The girl’s eyes widened a little and then she smiled back before quickening her pace to her own classroom. Kara continued to smile as she looked back down at her phone. She hadn’t seen the girl before the meeting on Monday, but had now seen her twice since. Small schools are weird that way.

“What are you smiling at?” Winn had walked over and was standing next to her.

“Oh nothing,” Kara lied. “Just a dog video someone had posted.”

The door opened and the other students started to file out. They waited until everyone had left including the professor before moving to the door. A nearby door opened and Lena stepped out and walked down the hall. Kara noticed her and watched her walk away.

“She looks familiar,” Winn commented.

“Maggie’s friend.” Kara said as casually as she could as they walked into the classroom and sat down.

“Right,” Winn said slowly. “I didn’t realize Maggie had friends besides Alex.” Kara smiled and let out a small laugh. “Don’t tell either of them I said that.”

“Deal. They can’t know I agreed with you.”

“Is there something going on with them?”

“Do you think Alex would tell me if there was?”

“That’s a good point.”

Students started to sit down around Kara and Winn and the professor walked into the room. Kara opened her notebook and started to doodle while their professor started to talk. Kara found herself paying less and less attention to what her professor was saying. She had continued to draw instead of taking actual notes. She didn’t plan to draw anything specifically but early on she realized she was drawing a girl.

The professor dismissed them around the time that Kara was getting a fair amount of detail in the face. Winn glanced down at her notes. “Who’s that?”

Kara shrugged. “Just a girl.”

“Huh. Looks cute.”

Kara glanced back down at the drawing. She hadn’t really intended to draw anyone in particular, just like a random girl. “I guess.” Kara put her notebook away and gathered up her bag before leaving the room with Winn.

….

Lena sat at dinner playing with her food a little. Her friend Siobhan was sitting across the table from her, eating her own food.

“What’s going on with you?” Siobhan asked.

“Huh?” Lena asked glancing up.

“I didn’t realize you could be quieter than normal.”

“I’m fine.” Her eyes moved around the dinning hall. Her eyes fell on Kara who was walking with her friends and sat down on the other side of the room. Kara was smiling at someone and Lena felt herself start to smile.

“What?”

“What?” Lena asked slowly, her smile fading.

“You were smiling.”

“I can’t be happy?”

“No, no you can. Just wondering what made you happy all of a sudden.” Lena shrugged. “What are you doing on Monday night?”

“Uh,” Lena said slowly. “I was thinking I’d go to the classics meeting.”

“You’re in the classics club?”

“I went Monday’s meeting.”

“Why?”

Lena looked down at her food as she felt her face flush a little. “We watched _Hercules_.”

“Wow, you really are a dork.”

“It was my favourite movie when I was little.”

“Is it still?”

“Maybe,” Lena said awkwardly.

“So what else do you do in the classics club?”

Lena shrugged. “Things relating to dead languages I guess.”

“Do you know anything about dead languages?”

“No. But I can learn.”

Siobhan eyed Lena for a couple of seconds. “Who’s the girl?”

“The what?”

“I know you dude. There has to be a girl involved.”

“There isn’t.”

“You can tell me.”

“I swear there is nothing to tell. If there was, you’d be the first one to know. You’re my best friend.”

Siobhan sat back in her chair a little and looked Lena up and down. “I’ll take your word then.”

“Plus I’ve been doing so well with this whole no crush thing. I got over my old crushes over the summer and it’s been over half of the semester with out a new one.”

“Well I am very proud of you.” She paused. “Of course, its not the end of the world if you have a crush.” Lena looked at Siobhan. “Okay, it’s the end of the world if _you_ have a crush. But normal people have crushes all the time.”

“Normal people can talk to girls.”

“You just need to get out of your head. You talk to me.”

“You’re also a hundred percent straight. I can talk to straight girls pretty well.”

“That’s fair.” Siobhan continued to talk but Lena was distracted when she saw Kara walk by again. Their eyes met and Kara gave her a small smile. Lena smiled back, hoping that it wasn’t too big of a smile of one. They glanced away from one another as Kara continued to walk towards the food. Lena watched her walk away. “Lena!”

“Huh?” Lena looked back at Siobhan.

“You like someone.” It wasn’t a question. It was a statement.

Lena felt her face turning red. “Just a girl I think is cute. But it’s not really anything.”

Siobhan watched her. “Okay, if that’s what you say.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really glad that people seem to be enjoying it. Thanks for the positive feedback it means the world to me! There will be plenty more slow burn and awkward Lena to look forward to.
> 
> Also follow me on tumblr: gay-asa-window I freak out over anything relating to Katie McGrath so feel free to follow me or shoot me a message because I am always down for talking about her.


	3. Chapter 3

Monday came and with it, the next classics meeting. Lena had debated back and forth about coming to the meeting. She mentioned it in passing to Maggie who happily told Lena about what they do in the club. Lena left Maggie with a maybe. Lena still hadn’t really made up her mind until she put her sweatshirt on and left her suite.

Lena was the first one to arrive besides the students who were probably the president and vice president; they were setting food out on the table. Kara was the next one to walk into the room as the presidents went out of the room. “Hey,” she said to Lena. Lena said a quiet hello back and tried to look at anything other than Kara who was already at the snack table. But it was hard. “Do you want anything?” Kara asked as she walked towards Lena.

“No thanks. Maybe later.” Lena looked at the full plate. “That is if there is anything left.” She amazed herself as the words came out. She usually couldn’t say much to girls.

“I had to miss dinner tonight for a group project.”

“I didn’t mean-” Lena stumbled on her words. Now she was back to normal.

“It’s okay. I know I eat a lot. But these are some of the best brownies you will ever eat.” She broke one of her brownies in half. “Here.”

Lena looked at the brownie and then back at Kara. “Thanks,” she said and took the piece and ate it. Kara watched her eat the brownie. “That was a really good brownie.”

“It makes Monday’s worth it.” Kara smiled and Lena let out a small chuckle. “I feel really bad, Maggie introduced us last week, but I can’t remember your name.”

“Lena.”

“Right.” Kara closed her eyes for a second as if she was trying to put that name into storage in her brain. “Are you a psych major? I’ve seen you around this past week.”

“Minor. But I’m a bio major so I spend a lot of time in the science building.”

“That’s cool.” It looked like Kara was about to continue talking when Maggie and Alex walked over.

“I see you decided to come after all.” Maggie said to Lena.

“Yeah,” Lena shrugged.

Alex walked over to the snack table. “Danvers, get me some chips.” Maggie called over.

Alex turned and faced them. “You could say please.”

Maggie eyed her. Their staring contest seemed to last for a while. Lena found it pretty impressive. Eventually Maggie gave in. “Please.” She said as reluctantly as possible. She sat down in the seat next to Lena.

“You’ll get used to that. They’re weird.” Kara said quietly to Lena so that Maggie couldn’t hear what she said exactly. Lena tried her best not to react when Kara’s breath hit her ear. It didn’t make it any easier that Alex was walking over and was giving Lena a strong glare. Lena smiled at Kara as best as she could and then looked forward in the classroom. Luckily the president started to talk.

….

Maggie sat down in her seat next to Lena the next day in lab. “So what did you think of classics club?”

“It was fun,” she tried to sound as neutral as possible.

“You found reading Ovid fun?” Maggie asked raising her eyebrows.

“Okay it wasn’t the most fun thing I’ve ever done. But it was interesting.” Maggie smiled. “Do you find it fun?”

“It’s not the most fun thing in the world. You went on a boring week. Usually its more fun then translating.”

“It’s not hard to be more fun than translating.” Maggie smiled at Lena. Lena paused, she wanted to find out more about Kara, but didn’t know a good way to bring her up. “Did you meet them at classics or did you,” Lena’s voice faded as she motioned with her hands.

“Alex mentioned it in passing to me and I went. Not going to lie: it was for the free food. But then I actually had fun so I kept going. The Danvers must have been really into dead languages because Kara started coming her freshman year and that’s when I met her. Winn is one of Kara’s best friends, so I met him through her.”

“Cool,” Lena tried to sound as casual as possible. She didn’t want Maggie to think that she had been wondering if Kara and Winn had been dating. Lena had been wondering, but there was no way that anyone else could know that. It’s not like she had a crush on Kara or anything. It was just curiosity. At least that is what Lena told herself.

“Do we have lab next week?” Maggie asked.

Lena put all of her focus in trying to think about class, not about a blonde. “I think so,” she said slowly.

“Damn. I was hoping they would give us off, it’s basically a holiday.”

“We still have classes on Tuesday. Thanksgiving break starts on Wednesday.”

“Still. Doing anything over break?”

“I’ll be here.”

“You’re not going home?”

“Not if I can help it.”

“I’m not going home either. I’m going over to the Danvers for break.”

This peaked Lena’s attention a little. “Do you do that every year?”

“Yeah, it’s a decent trip home so freshman year Alex invited me.”

“How far away are they?”

“About an hour, so it’s not a bad trip. Their mom is so nice, and is a really good cook.”

“That’s nice.” Lena said.

“What do you do here? Are there any other people that stay?”

“There’s a small group. Professor Grant takes pity on the ones who are still here and invites us to her place. But for the most part I just hang out in my dorm. So it’s really like any other weekend.” Maggie smiled.

Lena was happy about the distraction. But as soon as their professor started to talk, Lena’s mind started to wander. It didn’t take long before her mind settled on Kara. Their conversation from the previous night repeated in her mind. It hadn’t even been that long of a conversation, but it was long enough. Lena had to be careful though; she knew she could easily start smiling like an idiot. So she didn’t think about the way Kara smiled that contagious smile, she knew she couldn’t think about when Kara had basically whispered in her ear.


	4. Chapter 4

Lena was anxious for the Monday after Thanksgiving break. Most of the students had gone home on Tuesday and didn’t come back until Sunday night. That meant Lena hadn’t seen Kara in almost a week. She had managed not to think about the blonde that much. Lena had watched all of _Orphan Black_ and a lot of _Call the Midwife_ to prevent her mind from wondering too much. She knew that she just needed to be distracted for a while and have her mind concentrating on something so that she wouldn’t think about Kara.

She didn’t even know Kara that well. She was just a really cute girl, and Lena knew she needed to nip it in the bud before she started to develop actual feelings for this girl. She just needed to make it through the next two weeks and then she would be home for winter break. While “home” wasn’t that fun of a place, she figured Kara would be the last thing she thought about.

But Mondays were one of the days that she would see Kara. Their Monday, Wednesday, Friday morning class were across the hall from one another, and they often got lunch at the same time. Small schools were horrible because you are constantly running into the exact person you don’t want to see. Lena didn’t understand how anyone could have a one-night stand at a small school. That would just be horrible.

Lena lucked out when she left her morning class. She hadn’t seen Kara before or after. But it was a different story at lunch. Lena and Siobhan put their plates down at a table and then Lena went to get them drinks. She walked over to the soda fountain when she stopped short a little.

Kara was finishing getting herself some water. When she finished she turned and saw Lena. Kara smiled “hey.”

Lena didn’t realize she could struggle to say the word hi as much as she was currently doing. She felt her face redden as Kara walked away and prayed that Kara hadn’t noticed her struggling.

Lena walked back to the table, a cup of water in each hand. “You okay?” Siobhan asked.

“Totally,” Lena lied. Her hands shook a little as she put down the water.

“Did you see the girl you’re into that you claim you’re not into?”

Lena scoffed. “No.”

“What ever you say dude.” Siobhan said and then started eating her food. Lena did her best to eat normally. She refused to let herself look around the dinning hall. She knew that she would be looking for Kara.

….

Kara and Winn walked into the classics club meeting. She looked around the room hoping that Lena would be there. But she wasn’t. She hadn’t been there last week either, but Kara figured she had just gone home for break early. _It’s still early; she may be on her way_. Kara thought as she sat down next to Alex.

“Are you okay?” Alex asked.

“Yeah, why?” Kara asked slowly, still looking at the doorway.

“You skipped the snacks.” Alex pointed out.

“Oh right. Just distracted.” Kara got up and walked to the table to get herself some food. She had wanted to ask Maggie about Lena over Thanksgiving. They seemed to be pretty good friends. But Alex was always around, and Alex would start acting weird if Kara asked too many questions about anyone. Alex could be pretty overprotective of Kara so dating was something that Kara didn’t talk about with her sister that much.

The meeting started, and Lena still hadn’t come. Kara continued to glance at the door the entire meeting. Halfway through Winn nudged her and quietly asked if she was okay. Kara blew off his concern with an easy shrug and then ate the rest of her brownie. She tried her best to pay attention to whatever they were doing; she couldn’t let Alex get suspicious. The last thing she needed was Alex getting involved. Kara herself didn’t even know what was going on. All she did know was when she saw Lena she got happier, that she thought about those really green eyes all the time.

Alex had to leave straight from the meeting to go and work on a group project. Which gave Kara the perfect opportunity to work Lena into a conversation. Maggie took the last brownie and then saw Kara was watching her.

“You had like three little Danvers. I’m getting this one.”

“Okay,” Kara said. She realized that that was a mistake; Maggie was now looking at her like something was wrong. “I had a really big dinner.” Kara lied and hoped that that would be believable enough. It seemed to work, Maggie just went back to her seat to get her jacket. “Where’s your friend?” Kara asked as coolly as possible.

“My friend?” Maggie asked. “Oh Lena.”

“Yeah,” Kara tried her best not to react when she heard the girl’s name. Winn looked at her and narrowed his eyes a little as he processed what was happening.

“I think she had a review session for a final.”

“Oh.” Kara said. “Just wondering,” she added.

Maggie glanced at her and Kara tried to look as normal as possible. “I’ll see you around Little Danvers. Winn.” She said and then walked out of the room.

“What was that about?” Winn asked Kara when he knew Maggie was out of earshot.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Kara said.

“Okay,” Winn said. “Ready to go back?” Kara nodded and they walked out of the room. As soon as they were completely alone Winn leaned a little closer to Kara. “She is cute.”

Kara said the first thing to her mind. “Who Maggie?”

“Lena.” Winn corrected her.

“Well maybe you should ask her out then.” Kara said, looking forward. She was happy that it was pretty dark, so there wasn’t much light to show her face which had gone a little pink.

“Yeah she’s really gay.”

“Good for her.” Kara scratched the back of her neck, feeling it grow warm. Kara picked up her pace a little. Winn just watched her and laughed a little to himself, Kara had many skills but lying was not one of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone who is reading and enjoying. Feel free to let me know what you think in the comments or hit me up on tumblr (gay-asa-window) I will take any excuse to talk about Supercorp and/or Katie McGrath.


	5. Chapter 5

It was the last day of classes. Lena and Kara had only seen each other a couple of times, in passing. They would smile at one another. If they were close enough to the other, one would say “hi.” Each time Lena just had to remind herself just to get through one more week. After finals she would be distracted by being back at home and would not be able to think about Kara. At least that’s what she hoped.

Lena walked the dishwasher when she saw Kara and Winn sitting down. She started to smile, but her eyes landed on Winn first who was looking at her. Winn gave her a half smile, half smirk back. Lena quickly walked into the small aisle where she put her dirty dishes. When she came out, she saw Kara who smiled at her. Lena smiled back and quickly walked away, out of the dinning hall. Kara filled Lena’s mind the entire walk back to her dorm. She knew she had to tell some one. Maybe talking about it would make it go away.

As soon as Lena got back to her room, she pulled out her phone and found her conversation with Siobhan.

L: So you know how I didn’t have a crush for a long time?

Lena paused after she typed it out. It took her a couple of deep breaths before she actually hit the send button.

S: Who is it?

There’s a pause. Lena held her breath as she typed out the name she had thought about for the past couple of weeks.

L: Kara Danvers

S: Alex Danvers sister?

L: That’s the one.

S: She’s cute.

S: But Alex is like really protective of her. So you’ll need to impress both Danvers if you want a shot.

L: Who said anything about that?

S: Lemme guess. You’re planning on pinning from a distance?

L: I do it so well.

S: Or… you could talk to her.

L: That can be plan b.

S: You really are a useless lesbian.

L: Sounds about right.

S: Semesters almost over.

L: Exactly. Nothing would happen during finals week. And then I’ll get over her over the break.

S: Good luck with that.

S: Also: I told you so.

Lena rolled her eyes and tossed her phone onto her bed. She had known Siobhan was right for a while, but she hadn’t been ready to admit it. Unfortunately, Kara was now front and center in Lena’s mind. Lena turned on her laptop hoping that Netflix would distract her. But sure enough, this was when the internet decided not to work. Lena’s back up plan: study for her immunology exam. As long as her mind didn’t wander too much, Kara would be one of the last things she thought about.

Sure enough the last final that Lena had is the one for the class that is right across the hall from Kara’s class. On the plus side: exam week schedule meant that Kara probably wouldn’t be waiting out in the hallway. Lena walked into the building and her eyes landed on Kara. Unfortunately, Kara had just looked up and saw Lena too.

They weren’t that far apart. “Hey,” Kara said.

“Hi.” Lena said in her least awkward voice.

“Have a good break.”

“You too. Uh, good luck on your exam.”

“Thanks. You too.” Kara said.

Lena smiled back and then walked to her classroom. Part of her mind was replaying their short conversation. But the rest of it felt confident and she knew she could ace this exam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is pretty short, but with the new semester, things may starting picking up quicker. There will still be a fair amount of burn though. On the plus side there will be very little angst in this.  
> Let me know if/what you liked in the comments or hit me up on tumblr gay-asa-window.
> 
> Thanks again!!!


	6. Chapter 6

The classroom was empty except for Lena who sat near the back of the room. She was on her phone scrolling through twitter when the door opened. Lena’s face went a little blank. It was Kara Danvers. Lena went to her messages and texted Siobhan a single word “shit.”

“Hey,” Kara said smiling widely at Lena.

Lena smiled back a little awkwardly. “Hi.”

“Can I,” Kara awkwardly pointed at the seat next to Lena.

“Sure,” Lena stammered out.

Kara sat down in the seat next to Lena. “How was your break?”

“It was good.” Lena shrugged. Her break had been pretty good. Her mother had been busy at work for most of it, which Lena appreciated. She had spent most of her break in her room, reading and watching Netflix. These two things had helped to get Kara out of her mind. “Yours?”

“It was a lot of fun.” Alex was always much more relaxed and fun at home, which meant Kara had a lot more fun with her sister then. They had spent most of the break hanging out together like they used to. Lena’s phone vibrated against the table. And then again. “Look at you miss popular.”

Lena glanced at her phone. It was two texts from Siobhan.

S: What?

S: Lena are you okay?!?!?!

            “It’s just my friend.” Lena said quickly.

L: I’m okay, I’ll tell you about it after class.

“Have you had a class with Professor Grant yet? I’ve heard she’s really hard.”

“I guess she is. She just expects a lot from you. She grades hard, but as long as you work hard you can usually do well.”

“That’s good.” Kara said. “Are you coming to classics tonight?”

“I have lab Monday nights this semester.”

“That really sucks.”

“Yup,” Lena said. “Microbial Ecology.”

“That sounds like death.”

“It likely will be.”

Kara laughed. “I’m really glad I don’t have to do that sort of stuff.”

“Are you a psych major?”

“English, with a minor in psychology. So I don’t have nearly as many labs as you do.”

“That must be nice.”

“It is.” Kara was about to continue when she was distracted by some of the other students who had come in and were saying hi to her. Lena looked back at her phone; she opened it and went to the messages between her and Siobhan.

L: Kara Danvers is in my psychopathology class.

L: And sitting next to me.

S: Holy crap!!!

S: Now you’ve got an in!

Lena wasn’t sure what would be the best way to respond. But Professor Grant had come in and started to introduce the class.

….

“So what’s your plan?” Siobhan asked Lena as they sat down at the dinning hall.

“My plan?”

“Yeah, how are you going to impress the Danvers sisters?”

“Will you keep your voice down?” Lena said looking around. The dinning hall was still pretty empty.

“You guys would be really cute together.”

“Well that’s not going to happen.”

“Lena,” Siobhan dragged out her name.

“We’re barely friends,” Lena said looking down at her food. “I don’t even know if we are.”

“You don’t have to be friends to date someone. All you need to do is talk to her and figure out if she likes you back.”

“I hear what you’re saying, but I see a major flaw in your plan.”

“Shoot.”

“The talking part.”

Siobhan rolled her eyes. “Did you talk to her today? I’m guessing so if you sat next to her. Now did you sit down next to her, or did she sit down next to you?”

“Does it matter?”

“Yeah.” Siobhan said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. “If you were sitting down first, then she made the effort to be near you.”

“I was there first.”

“This is so good!”

“Stop reading into everything. If you do, then I will too and then it’ll be bad.”

“Does she have other friends in the class?”

“You are ignoring what I’m saying.”

“Does she?” Siobhan asked again.

“I guess. There were other people she talked to. I don’t know if they are friends or not.” Lena figured that it would just be easier to answer Siobhan’s questions.

“Well figure out if they are friends. Because if she has friends in the class but sits next to you, that’s a good sign.”

“Can we move on?” Lena was becoming more and more aware of the other people in the dinning hall.

“Right, Alex is probably the sister that you need to win over the most.”

“I meant onto your trip to New York over break.”

“It was good, saw the sights, went to a show, ate pizza. Now like Alex doesn’t like like anyone that could like Kara.”

“Do you know how many times you just said ‘like’?”

Siobhan looked at Lena. “I mean it. If you don’t make a good impression on Alex, you don’t have a prayer with Kara.”

“First: how do you know all this? Two: Kara isn’t a little kid.”

“You’re friends with Maggie Sawyer, that’s a huge bonus.”

“We aren’t that close of friends. We’ve had a couple classes together.”

“She seems to like you enough. That will be really good for you. You can talk to her and have her talk you up to Alex.”

“That seems like a lot of stuff I won’t be doing. Besides, this whole thing is never going to happen. I doubt she likes me like that.”

“Why can’t you let me do this like one thing for you?”

“Why do you care so much?”

“I love you Lena. But you are way too closed off. Let yourself go a little, and go for it. I have faith in you, why can’t you have it for yourself?”

Lena looked at Siobhan. She sighed a little dramatically. “I guess I can try.”

“Great! And I trust you will keep me updated.”

“Is this like a soap or something?”

“No offense, but it would be like the most boring soap opera ever.”


	7. Chapter 7

Psychopathology was not that hard of a class. It made total sense to Lena. Or at least it did when she could actually pay attention. Kara had continued to sit next to Lena every class, but they didn’t talk that much. Sometimes they would say “hi” to one another. On really good days, they would continue the conversation with a “how are you doing?”

Siobhan had given Lena a hard time but after two weeks of barely any interactions, she had gotten bored and decided to take Lena out of her misery and move on. “Probably for the best. Alex Danvers can easily take down someone like twice her size. She would kill you pretty quickly.” Unfortunately, Siobhan lost interest a lot quicker than Lena did.

Lena twirled her pen absent-mindedly. It slipped in her fingertips and fell onto the ground with a clank loud enough that others could hear. Kara automatically leaned over to pick up the pen. She handed it to Lena and their fingers accidently touched for a second. Kara looked at Lena and their eyes meet.

“Thanks,” Lena said quickly and straightened herself to look back at Professor Grant.

Kara watched Lena for another moment. Lena’s eyes are locked on the front of the room. Kara looked back down at her notes.

Lena let out the breath that she didn’t realize she had been holding. She glanced at the clock as an excuse to look at Kara. Kara is looking at the screen as she takes notes. Lena looked back at the front of the room hoping that her cheeks hadn’t gone red when they had touched. Lena tried to focus on what Grant was saying, but it got harder each time made a quick glance at Kara. Which was often.

Professor Grant dismissed them and Lena quickly put her things in her bag. Lena left the room fairly quickly and made her way back to her dorm. Her mind was racing. It was a good enough day when they said “hi” to one another, let alone this.

Lena was glad that she didn’t talk to her suitemates that much. Both were international students so they mostly hung out with the other international student. This meant that Lena could easily keep to herself when she was in the suite, which was often empty besides her.

….

Kara sat in her common room on the couch reading her psychopathology textbook. She was reading all about historical ways of treating mental illnesses. They had their first quiz on Friday and Kara was nervous. She had heard that Professor Grant was a hard grader, and she needed to get an A.

James walked out of his room and to the fridge to get himself a drink. He looked at Kara and saw that Kara was looking at her book really intensely. “You okay?”

“Yeah,” Kara didn’t look over. “I just need to do well on this quiz.”

“Need help?”

Kara looked over. “Have you ever taken a psychology class?”

“No.” Kara gave him a small smile. “I get your point. _But_ if you need some one to quiz you, I’m here.”

“Thanks.”

“Maybe get together with some other psych nerds and go over your notes with them.”

“That’s not a bad idea.” She said pensively.

“I’ll let you get back to studying.” James gave her a smile and then walked back into his room. Kara took a deep breath and then went back to reading the text.

….

Kara walked into her psychopathology class and smiled when she saw Lena. Lena was busy getting her notebook out. Kara sat down and got her stuff out, figuring out the best way to start the conversation.

“I was wondering,” Lena glanced over at Kara. Kara stopped talking, trying to remember what she was saying. She hated how green Lena’s eyes were. “Would you want to get together to go over notes tomorrow before the quiz?”

It took Lena a moment to register what Kara had said. “Sure.”

“Cool, when works for you?”

“Is nine too late for you?”

“No that’s perfect.”

“We could just meet here, it’s usually pretty empty at night.”

“That sounds amazing. Thanks Lena.”

“No problem.” Lena tried not to blush when Kara said her name.

….

Lena was pretty nervous for their study session. She hadn’t told Siobhan because she didn’t want her to make a bigger deal out of it. It would only make Lena over think the night that much more. Although Lena didn’t have that much time to stress out, she had an afternoon lab followed by a Pilates class, dinner, and then she had to go back and take a quick shower so that she didn’t feel complete gross before meeting Kara.

She walked into the classroom which was dark and turned on the lights. Lena sat down at her regular seat and took out her notes and textbook. Kara walked in a couple of minutes later and smiled at Lena. Lena felt herself automatically smile back. Kara sat down next to Lena and pulled her own notes and textbook out.

“Thanks for this.”

“You haven’t seen my notes yet.” Lena surprised herself. She usually struggled talking to Kara a lot more than this. But right now, it seemed easy.

“I’m sure they’re great. It seems like you pay attention in class.” Lena shrugged and Kara smiled even more.

“Do you just want to go over the chapter together or something?”

“Well you’ve had Grant before, if you think that’s the best approach.”

“It usually is. I mean she didn’t stray from the book that much this chapter.”

“How specific does she usually want?”

“I mean like she’ll probably ask what the four Humors are but you won’t need to know all the dates, maybe time approximation.” Kara opened her book to the section on Hippocrates. “You don’t already know this from classics club?” Lena joked.

“Amazingly we don’t talk about trephining that much.”

“Do you talk about crucifixions?”

“Eh,” Kara shrugged a little.

“That’s the cool stuff though. Maybe not as cultured as reading the poetry or looking at the art, but it definitely has its own aesthetic value.”

Kara rested her head on her hand, elbow on the table, so that she could get a good look at Lena. Lena felt her face flush a little. “You’re into some weird stuff Luthor.”

Lena bit the corner of her bottom lip. Her cheeks definitely felt warm. She knew she needed to say something back, but she had no idea what. “Should we get back to exorcisms?” She quickly moved so that she was looking back at her textbook.

Kara nodded. “Sure,” she said quietly.

“Now, they think that people had theories of demon possession since prehistoric times.” Lena read from the textbook. Kara watched her. “They think that because of skulls that had holes in them similar to that of trephining.”

Kara looked down at her own notes and Lena took a breath, now that she didn’t feel Kara’s eyes on her anymore. “You okay?” Kara asked her, noticing this.

“Totally,” Lena lied. They continued to go through the chapter, pausing whenever Kara had a question, which Lena could usually answer. She was able to think pretty clearly for most of the session. “So I think that’s pretty much all we need to know. Any questions?”

“Yes, but it’s not related to psychopathology.”

“Okay,” Lena stammered out. She gathered her confidence and looked at Kara.

“Do you only find old means of torture interesting or are you also interested in more current forms of torture and killing?”

“Uh,” Lena started. She couldn’t tell if Kara was asking her or making fun of her. Her tone was pretty neutral.

“Crap, that came out wrong. I just mean,” her voice faded. She was now the one struggling to find words. She continued to stammer a little. “Serial killers.”

“What?”

“Netflix has a lot of movies and documentaries about serial killers. I went through a phase where I watched a lot of them. Have you ever seen any of them?”

“Maybe one,” Lena said slowly.

“I didn’t want you to think I thought you were weird for being into that stuff, I-” she continued to stutter.

“It’s okay.” Lena said. Kara didn’t look convinced. “I mean it,” she smiled. Kara smiled back at her. “But you don’t have any questions about this,” she motioned to the text.

“No. Thank you so much for this.”

“No problem. It was nice for me to be able to verbalize it, it helped me review too.”

“Glad I could help.” They fell into a silence. It wasn’t awkward it was pretty nice. Kara flipped through her textbook a little, looking at some of the pictures.

“Who’s your favourite serial killer?” Lena asked quietly.

“What?”

“I figured if you watched a lot of documentaries about them, you would have a favourite.”

“Dennis Nilsen.”

“I have no idea who he is.”

“He’s this British serial killer who killed his first victim because he was afraid that the guy would leave him if he woke up. So he strangled him and then drowned him.”

“That’s slightly terrifying.” Lena said.

“I just find it so interesting, like what makes someone kill someone, let alone several people.”

“That’s true.”

“Course my sister freaked out when she found out that I was watching those. I think at one point she thought I was planning on killing someone.” Lena laughed. “I told her that she was way more likely to kill someone than I was.” Lena moved away a little. “Not that she’s violent or anything,” Kara quickly added.

“No I get it. I mean I don’t see you killing anyone.”

“Well thank you.”

“I’m sure that’s a compliment that you don’t hear that often.”

“Not really, no.” Kara smiled and Lena did too.

They continued to talk. They moved on from serial killers to various forms of torture. “So they would make you sit on a metal rod up the anus and then it would usually come up through the sternum. It could take like three days to die.” Until Kara’s phone vibrated a couple of times.

Kara glanced down at it. “That was my sister. She apparently needs to talk to me about stuff.”

“Oh, okay.”

“I had a lot of fun.”

“Me too.”

Kara stood up. “We should do this again.”

“Yeah,” Lena stammered out.

“I’ll see you in class.”

“See ya.”

“Thanks again Lena.” Kara said before leaving the classroom.

Lena sat there for a moment, not moving. The sound of Kara’s voice saying her name repeated in her mind. Lena smiled to herself. Finally she gathered up her stuff and then left the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was actually one of my favourite chapters to write because I totally geek out about this stuff too so as soon as the convo led to torture and serial killers I jumped on it. Most of their conversations will not be this weird though.
> 
> Hope you liked it. Let me know if you did!


	8. Chapter 8

“Oh my God!” Siobhan said for the fifth time. Lena shrugged. She had just finished telling Siobhan about the previous night. Lena ate her salad while Siobhan sat there dumbfounded, she just watched Lena who was being very casual about the whole thing. “So you’re telling me that Lena Luthor was able to hold a conversation with the girl she likes for like an hour and a half?”

“Yeah.” Lena said as casually as possible as she ate more salad.

Siobhan sat there in silence, debating if she thought Lena was lying. She decided that Lena wasn’t that good of a liar about this type of stuff to make it all up. “I can’t believe you talked to her about medieval torture devices and serial killers.”

“It came up.”

“How does something like that just ‘come up’?”

“We were talking about historical views on mental illness. Its not that far off.”

“So how long were you guys talking about non-class stuff?”

“Probably about half of the time.”

“You are so in there.” Lena rolled her eyes. “C’mon she could have left after you guys finished talking about class. But she stayed for like another forty-five minutes just to talk to you. No one does that.”

Lena shrugged. “I guess.”

“So where did you leave it?”

“We just sort of said we should do it again sometime.”

“Make it a weekly thing.”

“What?”

“Suggest making it a weekly thing where you get together to go over your weeks notes. Especially if you both did well on that quiz, it’s a no-brainer.”

“Maybe,” Lena was nervous. Kara had been the one to say that they should do it again, but that was the polite thing to say. How could Lena know if it was a genuine offer or not?

“Lena,” Siobhan dragged out her name. Lena looked back at her. “You are doing so well.”

“Exactly, so I should stop while I’m ahead.”

“ _Or_ you could continue. From what you’ve told me, it seems like she likes you back.”

“What if my mind is making it seem like it’s more than it actually is?”

Siobhan shrugged. “That’s a possibility. But it’s also a possibility that this is really happening and you’re getting scared so you are trying to back out of it now.”

“You might be right,” Lena mumbled to her salad.

“Take a chance dude.” Lena didn’t answer. Siobhan took this as a maybe and started to eat her own food.

….

Professor Grant handed them back their quizzes at the end of Monday’s class. Before she passed them back she lectured them on how most of them did dreadful on the quiz. Therefore she decided that it would be best to have weekly short quizzes at the beginning on Fridays so that they would be forced to review the material before their actual exams. Everyone groaned. Kara was scared, she had felt prepared for the quiz after reviewing with Lena and was pretty confident after the quiz.

When Grant put Kara’s quiz in front of her, Kara’s hand shook a little as she picked it up. She brought it close to her before flipping it over. Kara let out a sigh of relief she had gotten an A. It was a 91% but it was still an A. She looked over at Lena who was skimming over her quiz. Her face looked pretty neutral. Kara didn’t want to intrude, but she was really curious.

“Thanks again for the help.” Kara said to Lena.

“You did well?” Lena asked looking up from her quiz.

“Got an A.”

“Me too.”

“Good job,” Kara held out her hand and Lena high-fived it.

“You too.” She glanced at the paper and took a quick breath. “Since it looks like these quizzes are going to be a weekly thing, would you want to make the review a weekly thing too?” She asked carefully.

Kara didn’t take any time to think about it. “That would be awesome.”

….

Kara half listened to her friends talk at dinner. She was hoping to see Lena; they hadn’t talked much the past two days. It sometimes seemed like Lena was avoiding her. They would have a great time during their Thursday night review sessions, talking about way more than just their notes. But anytime other than that, Lena wouldn’t talk to Kara much besides “hi”.

“Kara!” Winn was waving his hand in front of her face.

“Yeah?” She asked slowly.

“Dessert?”

“Yes.” Kara got up with Winn and they walked to get soft-serve.

“You okay? You seem more distracted than normal.”

“Yeah, totally.” Kara lied as she grabbed a cone.

“I’m serious Kara.”

“I swear I’m fine.”

Winn just nodded and watched Kara get her ice cream. He got his and then they walked back to the table. Maggie and Alex were currently bickering over some TV show and who should be with whom. James was sitting there, looking between them.

“I should have gone with you guys,” he said quietly to Kara. “Remind me not to be alone with them.” Kara laughed and James smiled.

“Oh good you’re back.” Alex said looking at Kara.

“I was gone for like three minutes.” Kara said.

“But I remembered I needed to ask you about Thursday night.”

“What’s Thursday?”

“I thought we could go see that dog movie you wanted to see.”

“I can’t, I have my study thing for psych.”

“Right,” Alex said sounding a little disappointed.

“Why don’t you two go?” Kara motioned between Alex and Maggie.

They looked at each other. “I don’t want to see some depressing dog movie.” Maggie said quickly.

Winn, James, and Kara looked at each other and rolled their eyes. Anytime one of them suggested that Maggie and Alex do something just the two of them, one of them came up with a stupid excuse not to. Kara felt herself smiling at her sister’s inability to be a normal person when she saw Lena walking to a table a little ways away. Lena looked at Kara and they both smiled to one another.


	9. Chapter 9

Kara was loving these Thursday review sessions. It was their third one and it was now what she looked forward to the most each week. Once again, they had both aced their quizzes, so Kara was feeling a lot less stressed about the class. She didn’t care if they talked about the class at all, she just really enjoyed spending time with Lena in a casual setting.

Lena was so much more relaxed when it was the two of them hanging out in the empty classroom. Kara could tell when they hit a subject that Lena was into because Lena would start rambling and would talk for a solid five minutes about a specific topic without realizing it. Kara found it adorable how her hands would move along with her words and how animated Lena would get. Even if the topic was various torture methods used during the Spanish Inquisition. Somehow even when Lena talked about people hanging by their arms she looked adorable.

Kara was the first one in the empty room that night and decided to try and make Lena even more comfortable by sitting on the tables instead of sitting at them like they would in class. She pulled out her phone and started to play Hay Day because Alex had gotten her hooked on the game again.

Lena opened the door and Kara instantly look over. “Lena!” She said happily and put her phone away. Lena smiled back at Kara and walked over to her. She didn’t question why Kara was sitting on the tables. She just hopped up onto the table next to her. They spent a while talking about stress disorders before they found themselves on a tangent. Somehow they found themselves talking about food and Kara was happily talking about her favourites.

“I mean pork pot-stickers were like the greatest invention ever.” Kara was saying. Lena laughed at the fact that Kara used the word invention to describe a food. “Whoever was the first to make them was a complete genius. They are just perfect.”

Lena smiled at her. “So pizza and pot-stickers?”

“That’s really all you need. Those two foods could easily make up an entire diet.” Lena raised her eyebrow at Kara. “Okay so you’ve got protein in the pot-sticker and a lot of times they have some form of vegetable in there too. Plus you can get vegetables on your pizza.”

“Do you?”

Kara bit her lip. “I’ll put some onions on there occasionally.”

“I don’t think that really counts.”

“Okay I don’t need your technicalities.” Kara pointed a finger at Lena and tried to look stern. It lasted a couple of seconds before she was laughing and then they both were.

“We should,” Lena half motioned at her textbook.

They managed to get through the rest of their notes on PTSD and other stress and trauma related disorders with very few distractions. But pretty soon after they finished Kara somehow got into a long-winded story about the time that her dog had managed to eat all of the pot-stickers that she had been looking forward to eating all day.

The two kept talking and telling stories to one another. It was already ten thirty, but neither paid any attention to the clock. They were both just enjoying hanging out with one another.

Lena felt completely at ease. She was now lounging on the table so that she was resting her weight on her forearms and her legs were outstretched ending within fairly close to Kara. She didn’t feel nervous that she would say something stupid, she felt comfortable hanging out with Kara like this.

“What’s the coolest thing you’ve ever done?”

Lena paused. “I spend a year in high school at a school in Dublin.”

“You’ve been to Ireland?” Kara asked, fascinated.

“About nine months. It was really cool.”

“Does this mean you can understand a thick Irish accent?”

Lena glanced down at her hands. “I actually picked up a slight accent.”

“I have to hear it.”

Lena glanced around even though she knew they were alone. “I took tree Gaelic classes when I went to skewl.”

Kara smiled. “Damn, that was impressive.”

“Well what about you?” Lena prodded Kara’s leg with her foot.

“I can’t do accents.”

“I mean: what’s something that most people don’t know about you?”

Kara paused. “I used to sing in high school.”

“You sing?”

“Sung,” Kara corrected her. “There were some not fun times so I don’t do it much anymore, it brings back some bad memories.” Lena looked at Kara. “That’s part of why Alex is pretty overprotective of me. I was pretty naïve back then and got easily hurt. Alex just wants to keep me safe and happy.”

“Would she approve of you being here, with me?”

“No.” Kara said easily. “I couldn’t tell you if it is about you or just me alone with someone this late.”

“Is that your way of saying you want to go?”

Kara looked at Lena and shook her head. “No.”

Lena smiled back. “If you could have any superpower what would it be?”

Kara paused and looked at the ceiling. “It would be pretty cool to be like Superman.”

“That’s cheating. That’s not a superpower, that’s like ten of them.”

“Fine. Flying.”

“I hate flying.”

“You wouldn’t fly with me?” Lena bit her lip. “You’d be safe with me.”

“Okay.”

“Okay?” Kara asked a little excitedly.

“If you wake up with the ability to fly, I will go with you after you practice for a little.”

“I’ll hold you to that.” Kara said as they both started to laugh.

Lena glanced at the clock. “We probably should go. I think public safety will be here soon to lock up.”

They got up off of the table and got their bags as they left the room. The two remained silent as they walked towards their dorms. “This is me.” Kara said quietly, not wanting to break the silence too much.

“I’ll see you ‘round.”

“Bye Lena.”

Lena watched her, debating about going for a hug. But instead she just said bye to Kara and watched her go into her building. Lena continued to her dorm. Once she was in her room, she flopped down on her bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Isn't slow burn just the best?   
> I love hearing your feedback so let me know in the comments below or hit me up on social tumblr: gay-asa-window twitter: shaw_dog21 sometimes I'm entertaining.


	10. Chapter 10

The library was unsurprisingly empty considering it was a Friday night. Lena sat down in one of the lounge chairs not too far from the desk as she continued to listen to music on her phone. Siobhan said she would be at the library around eight, which really meant ten after, but Lena being Lena got there a couple of minutes before the hour.

Kara plopped down in the chair next to Lena. “Watcha doing?”

“Nothing,” Lena said. She took the other earbud out of her ear. Just listening to some music.”

“Kara peered at Lena’s phone screen which was still lit up. “Bad break up?” She asked as casually as she could.

“What?” Lena’s face flushed a little.

“‘Shout Out to my Ex’?”

“Oh, no. I just really like this song. And Little Mix.”

“Never heard of them.”

“They won the X Factor UK the year I was in Ireland. My roommates and I watched it together.”

Kara rested her head on her fist as she rested her elbow on the armrest closest to Lena. “I’ll have to look them up.” She smiled. “They’re good?”

“I think so.” Lena said shyly. “I’ve also had a crush on Perrie Edwards since then.” It came out before Lena realized what she had just said.

“I’ll definitely need to look them up then. Be interesting to see what kind of girls you like.” Lena’s face went a little blank, not knowing what to say. “I’ll see you in class.” Kara said getting up and walked away.

Lena watched Kara walk away. As soon as Kara had walked out of the library, Lena closed her eyes and slid farther into the chair she was in, hoping that it would swallow her.

….

Kara walked through the classroom door. Unsurprisingly, Lena was the only one already there. Kara sat down next to Lena who was finding a blank page in her notebook. “So you’re into blondes.” Kara commented as casually as she could.

“What?” Lena stammered out.

“Perrie Edwards. She’s cute.”

“Yeah,” Lena looked intensely at her notebook. She prayed that her face wasn’t turning red. It was times like this she wished she wasn’t so pale.

“Blonde hair, blue eyes.” Kara mused. She watched Lena. “That your type?”

“My type?” Lena had never struggled to get words out this much in her whole life. She knew her cheeks were red at this point.

“I mean as a blonde with blue eyes, I’m just curious.” Kara smiled. Lena was pretty cute as she struggled to figure out what to say. Luckily for Lena, the door opened and some other students came into the room. “She’s a really good singer, I liked them.”

Lena ran her hand through her dark hair and looked at Kara, confident that her face wasn’t too red. “Yeah they’re good.”

Professor Grant started to talk and Lena looked back to the front of the room. Kara noticed that Lena’s hands were shaking a little. She felt bad, she hadn’t meant to embarrass Lena, she was just trying to gage if Lena liked her.

….

Kara sat on her couch drawing. She was staring intensely at the paper of the girl she was drawing, The girl happened to look a lot like Lena. She didn’t even notice that Winn had come back and sat down in the chair across from her.

“What’s going on?” He finally asked her.

Kara quickly put her hands over her drawing. “Nothing.”

“Is this going to be another conversation where you pretend that you don’t have a crush on Lena Luthor?”

“We’ve never had one of those.”

“I have a feeling we might start.”

“I don’t know what you are talking about. Lena is a friend.”

“That you have a crush on.”

Kara scoffed but Winn continued to eye her. “Fine, I like her. Like a lot.”

“What’s the problem?”

“Alex.”

“Alex needs to accept that you are an adult and can make your own decisions and mistakes. What’s the real problem?”

“What if she doesn’t like me back?”

“Kara, she’s into you.”

“Sometimes I think that, but other times she’s pulling away. It’s confusing.”

“She’s just nervous around you. I see the way she looks at you when you’re not looking. She likes you.” Kara’s fell. “What?”

“I feel bad, I was joking around with Lena the other day, partially trying to see if she likes me. But I think I embarrassed her.”

“You’re doing that whole push people away thing. But it’s not going to work this time.”

“Why not?”

Winn shrugged. “Maybe you should just talk to her. Tell her your feelings.”

Kara gave him a weird look. “That’s not going to happen.” She thought for a moment. “I do have an idea, but I will need your help.”

“Anything. Well almost anything.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is kinda short, but the next one should make up for it. Or the burn will get worse. 
> 
> Also: I'm back at school now which means I will probably have "work" to do and won't be able to spend a whole day writing any time soon. I've currently written through chapter 16, so hopefully I will be able to stay ahead and not postpone updating. But I have no idea how busy I'll be (yay senior year). 
> 
> As always I love hearing feedback, or even suggestions.   
> Tumblr: gay-asa-window


	11. Chapter 11

“Where are the others?” Alex asked drumming her fingers against the table.

“I have no idea,” Maggie said. She looked around hoping that one of the others would join you.

“Has Kara seemed different recently?”

“I guess,” Maggie said slowly. She knew that Alex could get worked up pretty easily when it came to her sister.

“She seems more distracted than normal.”

“I don’t know. She seems pretty normal.”

“Apparently she’s been hanging out with that Luthor girl you’re friends with.”

“Lena?”

“I found out that’s who her weekly study sessions have been with.” Maggie didn’t respond. “What’s her deal?”

“What do you mean?”

“She’s _your_ friend. So what’s she up to?”

“I’m guessing studying if that’s what they’re doing.” Alex rolled her eyes and glared at Maggie. “I honestly don’t know.” Maggie held up her hands defensively.

“So what’s she like?”

“Lena? She’s smart, she’s pretty dorky.”

“You think she’s pretty?” Alex seemed not to hear the dorky that followed.

“I uh-” Maggie stammered. “I guess. I was saying that she was fairly dorky though. In the good way.”

“Is she gay?”

“Maybe?” Maggie shrugged. “We aren’t _that_ close, we were partners in a couple of labs. She saved my ass in O chem last year.”

Alex thought about what she said. Maggie played with her food and looked away from Alex. It wasn’t often that it was just the two of them, and it had started to get fairly awkward when it was just the two of them. Neither of them really knew what to do with the other when it was just the two, it was a lot easier if someone else was there. Less pressure.

James sat down next to Maggie and pretty quickly started a conversation about the football game that had been on the night before. Neither Alex nor Maggie really cared about football, they were just happy for a distraction.

….

Kara played with the strap on her backpack as she walked towards her psychopathology class. She wasn’t usually the nervous type, but there was something about Lena that gave her butterflies. She didn’t want to mess up anything with her; she really enjoyed their friendship. But if there was a chance for something else, she really did want to give it a shot.

She walked through the door and saw that like always, Lena was the only one there already. “Hey,” she said sitting down in her normal seat next to Lena.

“Hey.” Lena said back, putting her phone down.

“I was wondering,” Kara started. She could feel her nerves growing; which meant she would start rambling. “Since we don’t have a quiz on-this Friday. I have this thing and I was wondering if I could get your opinion on it.”

“Yeah. What kind of thing is it?”

“It’s for my acting class.” Kara said quickly. “It’s like a monologue.”

“I don’t know how much my opinion will mean. I don’t know anything about acting.”

“It’s okay, I just figured having someone there will help me practice for the real thing.”

“Sure,” Lena said.

“Same time but in the Hank Henshaw Theatre?”

“That works.”

“Awesome,” Kara said. Lena gave her a smile and then started to look through her notebook. Part of Kara relaxed, Lena was coming. The rest of Kara was now freaking out about making sure that everything was perfect for the next night.

….

 

Lena walked into the empty theatre. The lights for the stage were on, but the rest of the theatre was dark. Lena walked down to the front row and sat down in one of the seats near the middle. She was about to pull out her phone to text Kara when she heard a familiar voice. “When you hold me in the street and you kiss me on the dance floor,” Kara sung as she walked onto the stage. Music was playing as Kara continued to sing ‘Secret Love Song’.

Lena watched Kara, her mouth open a little. Kara had said that she didn’t really like to sing anymore. But here she was, singing one of Lena’s favourite songs, just to her. And her voice was incredible too. It didn’t hurt that Kara was wearing a snug dress that hugged her body in all the right places.

Kara tried her best not to forget any of the words. She couldn’t mess this up. But it was difficult when her mind would go blank when she looked at Lena. So for most of the song she avoided eye contact with Lena. But when their eyes did meet they both smiled and Kara’s confidence went up.

Towards the end of the song, Lena realized that she had no idea what she was supposed to do afterwards. Should she clap? Should she go up on the stage with Kara? As if Kara had read her mind, she made her way off of the stage and towards Lena. So that they were less than a foot apart when she sung the last “Wish we could be like that.”

It took Lena a second to form words. To Kara it felt like an eternity. “Wow,” Lena finally said.

“I hope I didn’t mess it up too badly.” Kara started to ramble. It didn’t help that she was also out of breath. “It’s been a while since I really sang in front of anyone and it doesn’t really match my voice and I don’t even know how much you like this song. I _really_ didn’t want to mess it up though.” Lena didn’t say anything, she was trying to process that Kara had just sung for her. “Please say something Lena.”

Lena didn’t say anything. She just moved closer to Kara and kissed her. Nervously at first but Kara instantly kissed her back and Lena relaxed into the kiss. When they did pull apart, it was just enough to rest their foreheads against one another. “You liked it?” Kara asked quietly.

“Yeah,” Lena let out a small chuckle. “Did you know that’s my favourite song of theirs?”

Kara shook her head a little against Lena’s, still smiling. “Good guess.” Kara moved her hand and held Lena’s, interlocking their fingers.

Lena moved her head and looked down at their hands. “What happens now?”

“I have no idea.” They both chuckled. “We could get out of here.”

“Okay.” Lena followed Kara out of the theatre and outside, still holding hands.

“Where to?”

“Food?” Lena suggested.

Kara looked back at Lena and smiled even more. She almost said “I love you” but didn’t. Instead they walked hand in hand to the nearby Chinese restaurant.

“Do you even take acting?” Lena asked.

“No. I just didn’t know what else to say when you asked what I wanted to show you. That was the first thing that came to my mind.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is the slow burn over now? Maybe....  
> Thank you everyone for your feedback I get so happy and excited when I see a comment and I love reading them.  
> Tumblr: gay-asa-window


	12. Chapter 12

Lena walked through her suite’s front door and held it open for Kara who was close behind her. “So uh, this is it.” Lena shrugged. “Common room, my suitemates rooms.” Lena gestured to the areas. “I doubt anyone is here. They’re usually hanging out with the other international and study abroad students.”

“You live with three of them?”

“Yeah, only one of them really talks to me cause her English is the best. They’re not around that much so there are never any problems.”

“That’s nice I guess.” Kara leaned against one of the armchairs. “I live with Winn and James so they’re around a lot. But we’ve been best friends since freshman year, so it’s been nice.”

“That’s cool. And uh, this is my room.” Lena motioned to the door she was closest too.

“Can I see it?”

“Yeah, sure.” Lena opened up the door and turned on the lights. They both walked in. Lena’s room had a couple of tv show posters hanging on the walls but that was about it. “It’s not much.” Lena shrugged.

“It’s nice,” Kara walked over to Lena and took her hand in her own. Lena glanced down at their hands. She felt that her hands were about to start sweating. Kara tucked some of Lena’s hair behind her ear. Lena looked back up at Kara who was smiling at her.

“Wanna sit?” Lena said trying not to sound too awkward. Kara nodded and Lena took her hand back to sit up on her bed.

Kara sat down so that they were right next to each other, their sides touching. Kara tucked some stray hair behind Lena’s ear and noticed the small scar under her right eyebrow. Lena turned her head to look at Kara. After a moment, Kara leaned in to kiss Lena. Her other hand moved to Lena’s side and helped Lena to reposition herself a little.

Lena kissed Kara back but felt her arms and hands becoming awkward. She put them around Kara’s neck loosely, so that there was some contact but still not too nerve wracking for her.

Kara felt this and pulled away from Lena a little. “Are you okay?” She asked. Kara tried her best to look into Lena’s eyes as Lena pulled her arms back to her sides.

“Yeah.”

“Would something make you more comfortable?” Lena didn’t respond. “We could sit with our backs against the wall, or- or you could rest on the bed frame.” Kara hoped that she was helping and not making Lena feel more awkward.

“Okay.” Lena said softly. Kara nodded. Lena moved back so that she was now resting her back against the wall. Kara kicked off her shoes and moved so that she was close to Lena again. Lena was biting her lower lip a little nervously.

“What’s going on?” Kara asked gently. Lena was looking at her fingers that were knitted together in her lap. “Do you want to stop?”

“No.” Lena said. Her voice fell as she continued. “It’s just,” she started. “It’s just.” Kara didn’t say anything; she just put her hand comfortingly on Lena’s thigh. “It’s been a while.” Lena said barely above a whisper. Kara took Lena’s hands in her own. “I just don’t want to be bad or like mess it up or anything.”

“You’re not.” Lena nodded a little. “I swear to you, you are not bad at all.” Kara repositioned herself to get a better look at Lena. “I’m really enjoying being with you, but I also want you to feel a hundred percent comfortable. So we can do things at whatever speed you are most comfortable with. And I’m here, I can help if you aren’t sure what to do.”

Lena looked closer at Kara’s eyes and knew Kara meant every word of what she just said. “Okay.” Lena nodded, not knowing how else to respond.

“What do you want to do?”

“I want to kiss you.”

“Okay.” Kara moved herself again so that she was right in front of Lena. “I’m going to kiss you in a second. When I do, I’m going to put my hands on your waist if that’s okay.” Lena nodded. “If you want, you can put your hands around my neck or on my shoulders, then you can pull me closer if you want.” Lena nodded again and Kara leaned in to kiss Lena. Her hands moved to Lena’s waist and after a quick pause, Lena put hers on Kara’s shoulders and gently started to pull her closer as they continued to kiss.

….

“How’s it going stranger?” Siobhan asked sitting down across from Lena.

“C’mon, it’s not like it’s been that long since we’ve last hung out.”

“Lena I’ve barely seen you the past two weeks. I really hope for your safety that Alex Danvers is more oblivious than me.”

“Okay, I’ve been doing other things besides hanging out with her. You know my schedule sucks this semester.”

“Fine. But I still miss you.”

“I miss you too Siobhan.”

“Good. I am happy that things are going well for you though.”

“They are,” Lena surprised herself when she said it.

Just then, Kara walked through the dinning hall. She saw Lena and waved and mouthed out “hey.” Lena did the same and Siobhan turned in her seat to see Kara. She turned back at watched Lena’s expression.

“You are smitten.”

“I am not,” Lena scoffed.

“It’s okay. It’s actually pretty adorable.” Lena felt her face turn red.

“Hey,” Kara pulled out the seat next to Lena out.

“Hey,” Lena looked at Kara and her smile grew even larger. “What are you doing here?”

“I am just here to ask you a couple of questions about class.”

“Do you actually have questions?”

“No,” Kara said and they both chuckled.

“Oh Kara, this is Siobhan; Siobhan, this is Kara.”

“Nice to meet you,” Kara said looking at Siobhan. Her hand moved to Lena’s under the table and held it.

“You too.”

“I’ve heard a lot about you.”

“Same goes to you.”

“So uh,” Lena interjected. “Are we hanging out tonight?”

“Yes. Does your place work?” Lena nodded. “I will tell the guys soon. Well I’ll probably tell James. Winn can’t keep his mouth shut. Then we can hang out at my place as well. What time does your lab get out?”

“Nine-ish.”

“Okay, I’ll come by after classics.”

“Sounds good.”

“I should get going.” Kara said a little sadly. They reluctantly let go of each other’s hand and Kara stood up. “Nice to meet you.”

“You too,” Siobhan said as Kara stood up and walked away. “You look like you’re getting comfortable around her.” She commented as soon as Kara was out of earshot.

“Really? Good.”

“Are you not?”

“I’m just still nervous. I’m loving getting to know her and spend time with her, I just still get nervous. Does that go away?”

“It does. It can take sometime.” Siobhan watched Lena pick at her food. “I know that isn’t really helpful.” Lena nodded. “Just be yourself around her. Look: she already knows about your weird fascination with ways to torture people and she’s not freaked out by it.”

“That’s true.”

“How much weirder can you get?” Lena smiled. “Now that’s not an invitation for you to get weirder. I’m just saying, she knows weird things about you already. Just don’t force anything, it’ll happen.”

“Thanks man.”

“No problem, I’m here to help. But I do have one question for you.”

“Shoot.”

“Have you?” Lena tilted her head and glared at Siobhan. “I’m just wondering.”

“It’s been like two weeks since we first kissed.”

“And?” Siobhan drew out the word a little.

Lena gave an awkward chuckle and looked at Siobhan who was looking back expectantly. “No we haven’t.”

“Okay.”

“‘Okay’? That’s it?”

“I was just curious.”

“You are so weird.”

“Ah, but you love me.” Lena shrugged and Siobhan just smiled proudly.


	13. Chapter 13

Lena took Siobhan’s advice as best as she could and tried to be herself more around Kara. She found herself getting more and more comfortable around Kara. Whether it was just hanging out or making out, Lena felt so much more comfortable and was getting much more confident. It helped tremendously when Kara “introduced” her to James and Winn as someone she was going out with.

“Do you want to go back to my place?” Kara asked Lena a little unsurely.

Lena looked around the dinning hall a little nervously; it was close to closing so it was pretty empty. They didn’t eat dinner together that often despite the fact that they had been going out for the past couple of weeks. Kara was usually eating with Alex and their friends and Lena’s labs often ran into dinner. She wasn’t used to being seen one-on-one with Kara in public, even if it just looked like two friends having dinner together.

“We don’t have to,” Kara added when she noticed Lena’s reluctance.

“N-no. I want to.”

“We can watch a movie or something.”

“That sounds good.” Lena said relaxing a little.

“Are you sure you’re okay?”

“Yeah,” Lena shrugged. They got back to Kara’s dorm and settled themselves on Kara’s bed. They ended up watching _How to Lose a Guy in 10 Days_ and spent a large portion of the movie making fun of it.

The movie ended and left Kara resting her back against Lena’s front, sitting in-between Lena’s legs with her arms wrapped around Kara’s body. “Do you want to watch another movie?” Kara asked. She didn’t bother to move.

“I don’t care. What do you want to do?”

Kara pulled away from Lena a little and turned around so that she was looking at Lena. “I just want to spend time with you. I don’t care what we do.”

Lena leaned forward and kissed Kara. Their lips met and it wasn’t long before Kara ran her tongue across Lena’s bottom lip. She opened her mouth and their tongues met. They continued to kiss and Kara repositioned herself a little so that she was more comfortable, her hands on Lena’s thighs. Lena’s hands were around Kara’s back, pulling her closer and closer until Kara was laying somewhat on top of Lena. Kara’s hands started to move up and down Lena’s sides slowly. Lena felt herself shudder.

They pulled apart as Kara’s hands were at the end of Lena’s shirt. They were both panting a little and Lena nodded. Kara pulled off Lena’s T-shirt showing a fairly plain looking bra. Lena started to feel a little self-conscious but Kara started to kiss Lena’s chest. As soon as Lena got a chance, she started to pull Kara’s shirt off as well. Kara helped her get it off and moved back up to kiss her on the lips again. Lena’s hands ran across Kara’s back. Kara’s hands ran down to Lena’s ass.

Kara moved back down kissing every inch of Lena from her mouth to her breasts and her hands started to undo Lena’s jeans. As she pulled Lena’s jeans off, with Lena’s help, Kara continued to kiss her way down Lena’s body. Kara pulled away for a moment to look at Lena.

“What’s this?” Kara asked, her finger tracing the black outline of a four-leaf clover that was on her hipbone, partially hidden by her underwear.

“That’s nothing,” Lena muttered. “A,” she paused. “Friend convinced me to get it when we were in Ireland.”

“I think it’s sexy,” Kara said. She took one last look at it before moving back up to kiss Lena. They continued to kiss. After a minute or so Kara’s hands started to move towards Lena’s underwear.

Lena pulled away a little. “Kara?” She asked quietly.

“Yeah?” Kara asked instantly.

“Can we- Do you think we-“ Lena struggled to figure out what to say. Kara took her hand that was at her hip and moved some of the dark hair out of Lena’s face. “Is it okay if we stop?”

“Of course.” Kara looked into Lena’s eyes. She didn’t look upset, just nervous. “Did I do something wrong?”

“No. No, you didn’t. I just- I’m not ready all the way.”

“Okay.” Kara said and gave Lena a reassuring smile. “You would tell me if something’s wrong?”

“Totally.” Lena nodded for added emphasis. “I just,” Lena was playing with her hands.

“You don’t have to explain it if you don’t want to.” Kara sat up a little more so that she could look at Lena better. “We’ve only been together a little, we don’t need to rush anything especially if you’re not ready or comfortable.”

“Thanks.” Lena’s voice was still fairly timid.

“Of course,” Kara was looking at Lena’s face, her eyes. She didn’t know what to say to make Lena more comfortable so that she was less nervous. Instead Kara took one of Lena’s hands in hers and interlaced their fingers. “We can do whatever you want.” Kara said hoping this would help Lena.

“Could we just cuddle?” Lena asked nervously.

“Of course.” Kara said happily. She moved so that she could find her shirt and pulled it back on. “Do you want yours?” Kara held Lena’s shirt up.

“Thanks.” Lena took it and pulled it back on. Lena laid down on her side and Kara made herself comfortable lying behind her. Kara held Lena in her arms.

 

Lena moved a little as she woke up. Her eyes had barely opened and all she saw was Kara’s blue eyes. She smiled widely and Kara kissed her. Lena rubbed her eyes a little to be able to fully take in Kara’s face. “Have you been up a while?”

“Not really.” Lena yawns. “Coffee?”

“Coffee would be great.” Kara moved from under the blankets. “Two sugars.”

“As you wish.” Kara walked to the door, not bothering to put pants on. Her pajama shirt was long enough that it fell to her thighs, past her underwear. Not like it mattered much, James and Winn wouldn’t care. She walked into the common room and the first thing she saw was Alex sitting on the couch. Kara quickly closed the door behind herself. Alex looked up. “What are you doing here?”

“Winn let me in.”

“That’s how, not why.”

“I wanted to talk to you.”

“I’ll go put pants on.” Kara slipped back into her room before Alex could stop her. “Alex is out there.” Kara said quietly, hoping that Alex couldn’t hear her. “I’ll try and get rid of her as quickly as possible.” Kara was pulling her pajama pants on. “I’m really sorry about this.” She said before walking back into the common room and sat down next to Alex.

“It’s Maggie.”

“What about her?”

“She’s just been irritating. Like more than usual.”

Kara tried her best not to roll her eyes. “She likes you.”

“What?”

“You guys basically flirt non-stop.”

“We don’t-” Alex started.

“It’s literally all you do. Just make out with her already!” Kara wasn’t trying to sound harsh but Alex just needed to accept her feelings for Maggie. Besides, she didn’t know if Lena had to pee. That could be bad.

Alex scoffed a little. “I don’t like Maggie like that.”

“Fine. Kiss her, don’t kiss her. Either way this is something that you need to decide for yourself. Do what makes you happy. Don’t worry about me.” Kara stood up, suggesting that Alex do the same.

“What?”

“I just mean that I trust your decisions.” Alex stood up and Kara led them to the door. “Think about it and then we can talk at lunch.” Kara opened the door.

“You’re weird today.” Alex said halfway out the door.

“Lunch.” Kara said and then closed the door. She started the coffee and then walked back into her room. “I am so sorry.” She said when she saw Lena.

Lena shrugged it off. “Have you thought about telling Alex?”

Kara shook her head. “I love Alex, I really do. But she still treats me like a kid. And this was definitely not the way for her to find out.”

“I’m not saying you should have told her just now. I’ve heard enough about your sister to know that I don’t want her finding out about us with me in your bed.”

“She would have actually killed you.” Lena nodded. “I think your coffee is ready.” She walked out of the room and came back in with a mug that she gave to Lena.

“Thanks,” Lena took the mug.

“I’ll think about telling Alex.” Lena put her other arm around Kara. “Of course if this Maggie thing continues, she’ll be pretty distracted.”

“The Maggie thing? As in the fact that they are constantly flirting with one another?”

“Okay good, I’m not the only one that sees it.”

“If they got together, will it be easier to tell Alex?”

“Maybe,” Kara said slowly.

“Well I can try to talk to Maggie about it.”

“Have you mentioned us to her?”

“I haven’t seen Maggie that much this semester. Siobhan’s the only one I’ve told. I mean my suitemates kinda know, but they hang out in different circles.”

“That’s true.”

“Hey Kara,” Lena’s voice was quiet.

“Yeah?”

“I’m sorry about last night.”

“What are you apologizing for?” Lena shrugged. “You do not have to apologize for not being ready or not wanting to have sex.” Kara made sure that Lena was looking at her. “I just want you to be happy and comfortable.” Lena felt herself start to smile. “I care about _you_ , not sex. We’ll go at what ever pace you are comfortable with. I just really like you Lena.”

“I like you a lot too.”

“Come here,” Kara said and hugged Lena tightly. Lena gave her the best hug she could manage while holding the mug in her hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love hearing your feedback and getting your comments. Feel free to fangirl with me at gay-asa-window.


	14. Chapter 14

Lena sat alone in the dinning hall eating her dinner. She had gotten out of lab early and Siobhan had rehearsal that wouldn’t be out until late, so she figured she’d just alone. “Hey,” Lena heard a familiar voice and saw Kara sitting down in the seat next to her.

“What are you doing here?” Lena asked, turning to look at Kara.

“This is when I have dinner. Do you mind if I sit here?”

“Of course not.” Kara smiled widely and moved her seat a little closer to Lena. “Where’s your sister?”

“Alex and Maggie are on their first date.”

“Wow, she actually listened to you?”

“Yeah. I am sure it’s really awkward but at least they aren’t making us awkward for the night.”

“There is nothing wrong with being awkward,” Lena muttered.

Kara laughed a little. “No there isn’t.”

James and Winn sat down across from Lena and Kara. “I see you’re taking advantage of Alex being out.” James commented. Lena and Kara both shrugged. They continued to talk for the rest of dinner; their conversation often went to wondering what Alex and Maggie were currently doing and how their date was going.

….

Lena heard footsteps behind her and she glanced behind herself. Alex Danvers was walking not that far behind her. Lena quickly looked back around but Alex had seen her and picked up her pace so that she could catch up.

“You’re Lena right?” She asked.

“Yeah,” Lena said slowly.

“You’re the one that Kara studies with right?”

“Yeah,” Lena said awkwardly.

“Maggie says you’re smart.”

“I guess,” Lena stammered.

“And Kara’s doing well.” Lena couldn’t tell if that was a question or a statement. “She said she had an A is psychopathology, which she was nervous about.”

“She knows it, it just helps to go over everything.”

“Good to know that her study sessions are a good use of her time.”

“Yeah,” Lena said slowly, not knowing what else to say.

“You’re good with words, aren’t you?”

“I’m a bio major.” Lena offered as a joke. Alex just looked at her. “I actually have class. It was nice to see you.” Lena said and started to turn to the building.

….

The movie finished and Lena moved a little reluctantly out of Kara’s arms to close her laptop. Kara pulled Lena back into her and kissed Lena on her neck. Lena turned over so that she could kiss Kara back. They continued to kiss as Kara rolled them so that she was on top of Lena. Kara had one hand on the side of Lena and the other one was one Lena’s arm, letting Lena dictate the pace.

Lena’s hands were on Kara’s sides, right at the spot that her shirt had risen up and exposed some of Kara’s skin. Lena moved her hands up some, underneath Kara’s shirt. She stopped when she reached Kara’s ribs.

Kara pulled away a little and stroked Lena’s face with her free hand. “You okay?” Kara checked.

“Yeah.”

Kara glanced at the clock on the desk. “I should actually get going, it’s getting late.”

Lena pulled her hands out from Kara’s shirt. Kara leaned back in and kissed Lena for a moment before pulling away. “You could spend the night,” Lena offered quietly. Kara looked at her. “I mean- to sleep. Like we could go to bed soon and then you could go back to your dorm in the morning.” Lena wasn’t usually the one to ramble.

Kara smiled at her. “That sounds wonderful.” She kissed Lena again. “Do you have sweatpants I can borrow?”

Lena got up and found clothes that Kara could change into before going to the bathroom to get ready for bed herself.

They climbed back into Lena’s bed and curled together. “Goodnight,” Kara said to Lena and kissed her on the forehead.

“Goodnight.” Lena moved to rest her head against Kara’s shoulder, letting her head be cradled in the crook of Kara’s neck, Kara’s arm around her.

But after a minute or two, Lena moved. She rolled away from Kara and struggled to move so that there was space between them in the twin bed, away from Kara. “Aren’t you hot?” She asked, trying to get out from under a layer of blanket.

“No,” Kara hadn’t moved.

“Here you go.” Lena moved the comforter so that it was only on Kara. Lena rolled over in her spot so that she could look at Kara. Big mistake. As soon as their eyes met, Kara started to give her best puppy dog face. “Babe, we just cuddled for an entire movie.” Kara didn’t say anything. “I can’t sleep if I’m too hot and you produce a lot of heat and sleep under a lot of blankets.” Kara continued to pout and look as sad as possible. “Nope, not giving in tonight.” Lena rolled back over so she couldn’t see Kara anymore. She could still feel Kara looking at her. “Goodnight,” Lena closed her eyes. Kara didn’t say anything, a continuation of her guilt trip. Lena stuck her top arm back and hit Kara lightly, looking for her hand. Kara accepted this peace offering and held Lena’s hand.

When Kara woke up the next morning, her arm was a little numb. While she hadn’t moved, Lena was right next to her again. Her head was back in the crook of Kara’s neck, resting on Kara’s right arm. Her left hand was now being held by both of Lena’s against her chest. Lena had curled up against Kara so that there was barely any space between them. Kara smiled. This is exactly where she wanted to be. She was also pretty happy that her pout was still undefeated. Kara closed her eyes and fell back to sleep.

Lena woke up and found that she had curled back into Kara’s body as she slept. She moved a little and saw that Kara’s eyes were still closed and she was still breathing at a regular pace. Lena carefully moved back to where she was, trying her best not to wake up Kara.

Lena had never felt more comfortable in her life. Kara made her feel safe and cared for. It was a feeling that she didn’t know how to describe; she had never felt it before. Was this what being loved felt like? Kara’s chest moved up and down with the rhythm of her breaths and Lena watched her. She tried to memorize every bit of Kara and this moment so she would never leave this moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of your comments mean the world to me. It's so nice to see that people are enjoying the story.   
> Tumblr is gay-asa-window, I'm always down to talk about Katie McGrath.


	15. Chapter 15

Kara went over to Lena’s after dinner on Friday night. Lena opened the door and led Kara straight into her bedroom. Kara took off her shoes before making herself comfortable on Lena’s bed. “I was thinking we could watch one of those movies you’ve been amazed I haven’t seen.” She said as she put her phone on silent. Lena didn’t say anything, she just sat down next to Kara on the bed. Kara put her arm around Lena. “Something serious but nothing too depressing, and I don’t feel like reading subtitles.”

“You basically took out all of the movies.”

“Oh.” Kara said. “I guess, just nothing too sad.”

“Or,” Lena said a little slowly. Kara glanced at her. Lena moved in and kissed Kara. Kara smiled against the kiss and then deepened it. As they continued to kiss, Lena wrapped her arms around Kara’s neck. Kara’s hands ran down Lena’s back. They landed on her thighs and then wrapped around them to start to pull Lena into her lap. Lena moved and her legs were now on either side of Kara.

Lena pulled away just enough to pull her shirt off before leaning back and kissing Kara’s neck. Kara’s hands moved up the sides Lena’s body. It had been about two weeks since they had almost hooked up. Kara had taken it slow, having Lena be in control of what they did and how far they went. And while they had gone to second base, their shirts had stayed on. As her hands reached Lena’s bra, Kara moved them to the back and let them continue to her hair.

“It’s okay,” Lena said against Kara’s neck.

“You sure?”

Lena pulled away and looked at Kara. She nodded and took a small breath before moving her hands to unclasp her bra. Lena moved so that it could come off completely and saw Kara’s eye flick down.

“You’re beautiful,” Kara said just loud enough that they could both hear. She leaned back into Lena and began to kiss her again, her hands moving up to Lena’s chest. Kara pushed Lena a little so that Lena would lie down and Kara moved down to kiss Lena’s chest. Lena’s hands found the end of Kara’s shirt and began to pull it off. Kara pulled away to get her shirt all the way off and took her bra off and tossed them both off of the bed. She leaned back down and captured Lena’s lips in her own, their hands exploring the other’s chest.

Kara moved down and kissed Lena’s neck. Lena moved her hands to Kara’s jeans and unbuttoned them. Kara pulled away to help get her jeans off fully and then her hands moved to help Lena get her jeans off. Kara’s hands ended on Lena’s hips, right above her underwear. She looked at Lena.

Lena smiled looking back at Kara. She gave a small nod. “I’m sure,” she said barely above a whisper. Kara’s hands slid down, taking the underwear with them. Kara began to kiss Lena a little below her stomach, moving down with each kiss. “Kara,” Lena panted a little as Kara got closer and closer. Kara ran her finger slowly through Lena’s folds before putting her index finger in her. She started slowly and then added her middle finger as she picked up a little speed. She kissed the inside of Lena’s thigh before licking her clit. Lena tangled her fingers in Kara’s hair, getting her as close as possible.

Kara continued to pump her fingers faster and faster and would occasionally suck on her clit. Lena was rolling her hips into Kara’s hand more, trying to get as much contact as possible. Lena’s panting was becoming more irregular. Kara sucked hard on her clit, pushing Lena over the edge. Kara slowed her fingers down, helping Lena ride out her orgasm. She licked off her fingers before moving back up to kiss Lena. Lena kissed Kara back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know this was short and hopefully the smut didn't suck too much. It's been a long time since I had written it and I wrote like half of it in my dining hall which was a weird experience. Anyways I'm really excited for the next chapter though, and that one is pretty long.
> 
> Your comments have meant the world to me.  
> Tumblr: gay-asa-window


	16. Chapter 16

Lena was beyond nervous. She had never dated someone long enough that they had a birthday. But Kara’s was the upcoming Friday and the last thing Lena wanted to do was to let Kara have a birthday that was anything less than amazing.

Her first thought had obviously been food because that is the thing that Kara Danvers loves the most in the world. So she had arranged for pizza and Chinese food to be delivered to her dorm that night. She had ideas about what else to do for Kara but she wanted it to be perfect.

It didn’t help that they were also not a public couple. So Lena had to figure out a way to be able to surprise Kara and have a great night with her without Alex getting suspicious. Luckily for Lena, Kara’s suitemates were happy to help run interference. James and Winn had happily agreed to “monopolize” Kara for the evening of her birthday. Kara didn’t even know for sure what was happening that night. She had asked the guys what they were doing and they responded with a “you’ll see.”

So Kara Danvers hung out in the library like she had been instructed to until five pm. At least she had gotten to spend time with Alex then. She knocked on her front door, having no idea what her suitemates could have possibly planned. All she cared about was that she would get to spend time with Lena and since this night didn’t involve her sister, she figured it had to involve her girlfriend.

James opened the door and Kara walked in a little apprehensively. There was nothing noticeably different in the common room. “Are you okay?” Winn asked.

“Yeah,” Kara said looking around, trying to figure out if there was anyone that was about to jump out at her. “I had to hang out in the library for two hours so you could not clean up here?” She asked moving around.

“In our defense it wasn’t our idea.”

“So who’s idea was that?” James just pointed to behind Kara. Kara spun around and saw Lena. “Lena!” She said excitedly.

Lena hugged Kara and kissed her. “Happy Birthday.”

“Thanks.” Kara said, smiling.

“Okay so we’ve done our job,” Winn started.

“We will get out of your hair so you can play Xbox.” Lena finished.

“Cool.” He said.

“Where are we going?” Kara asked, tilting her head at Lena.

“Back to my place, the international students are on a weekend trip to DC and left about an hour ago.”

Kara’s smile grew. James and Winn both wished Kara a happy birthday again before they started to play video games. Lena took Kara’s hand in hers and led her out the door. “So why did I have to be in the library this whole time?”

“Well,” Lena dragged out. “We decided that it would be best if Alex thought you were spending the night with James and Winn.”

“I got that.”

“So we figured that meant at your place and since it was going to be a ‘surprise’ you couldn’t be there. I also thought it would be nice because then you could hang out with Alex some. And I figured you would want to see her on your birthday for some amount of time.”

“That was really sweet of you. I’m sorry you had to go through all this extra work. I know it would have been a lot easier for you if Alex knew.”

Lena paused. “You’re worth it.” She said simply. Lena opened the door to her suite and the smell of the food instantly hit Kara. “Happy Birthday babe.” She said smiling as Kara ran over to the table that had a bag of Chinese carry-out and a pizza box.

“You are amazing,” Kara said glancing at Lena.

Lena smiled and closed the door and walked over to the table and pulled out the chair for Kara. “Miss Danvers,” she said.

“Well thank you.” Kara said sitting down in the chair. Lena sat down across from Kara and Kara happily started to take pot-stickers out of containers and put them on her plate. “Is this all pot-stickers?” Kara asked pointing to the bag of carry out.

“There’s some rice in there too I think.”

“Man pot-stickers and pizza. The two best foods in the world. Best birthday dinner ever.”

“Do I get some of this birthday dinner too?” Lena joked.

Kara pushed the bag towards Lena and Lena took some out onto her plate. “Is that all you want?” Kara murmured, her mouth full of pot-sticker.

“Don’t worry about me. There will be plenty. You get to eat as much as you want.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah,” Lena nodded. “Plus I don’t really want a food baby for later.”

“What’s later?” Kara asked. Lena had never said anything like that before.

“You’ll see.” Lena did her best to sound mysterious, but it didn’t have the full effect that she wanted.

“What can I know about tonight?”

“Well you get a pretty awesome dinner.”

“Dessert?”

“Not telling.”

“Can I have a food baby?”

“Have you ever had a food baby?”

Kara paused. “Maybe after an all you can eat.”

“You’ll be fine.”

“Tell me,” Kara pouted and did her signature puppy eyes that usually worked on Lena.

“Nope, not tonight. That won’t work on me.” Lena looked away as Kara continued to give her the look.

Kara finished eating looked at Lena who had finished a while ago. “What’s next?”

“Well,” Lena started and looked at her watch. “I happen to know that your sister and Maggie are on a movie date right now.”

“Okay,” Kara said slowly.

“So I was thinking we could go on a walk into town, by the lake.”

“That sounds wonderful. Then when we are back I will definitely be hungry for dessert.”

“Do you think about anything besides food?”

“I think about you.”

Lena felt her face blush and she looked down at the plates. “Let me just put these in the sink. You get ready for the walk.” Lena stood up and grabbed the dishes. She put them in the sink and began to run water on them so that the cheese wouldn’t stick. Lena felt arms wrap around her stomach and Kara’s lips against her neck.

“Thank you,” Kara said quietly against Lena’s neck.

“Of course babe.” Lena turned her head so that she was looking at Kara.

They left Lena’s building and walked towards the town that was right next to campus. Kara grabbed Lena’s hand and swung them a little. It wasn’t a long walk to the lake, which was pretty empty. It was still pretty cold, when its warmer a lot of people from town would hang out by the lake.

It was cold enough that Kara borrowed one of Lena’s beanies and scarves. Lena had laughed when Kara came out wearing the green beanie with a pom-pom on it that she had gotten in Ireland and the thick navy scarf that she had knitted a couple of years ago. Kara looked fairly ridiculous but she didn’t care, the hat and scarf were very warm and she was tempted to “forget” to give them back to Lena.

“I’m sure the water view was a lot nicer in Ireland.” Kara said.

“It was. But I missed being near water. That was one reason I liked this school. What about you?”

“They have a good journalism program, Alex was an added bonus. She didn’t make the decision for me like some people think.”

“I didn’t think that.”

“I know I care too much what she thinks, but I do make decisions of my own.”

“Kara, it’s okay. I know you’ll tell her when you’re ready.”

They walked around the lake before heading back to campus and Lena’s dorm. The closer they got, the more nervous Lena started to get. She had gone back and forth on her idea but it was getting to be too late to change her mind and soon enough they were walking through the door into Lena’s building.

“Soooo, what’s next?”

They walked into the common room of Lena’s suite and Lena motioned to one of the chairs. “You are going to sit.”

“I’m going to sit?” Kara asked. She took off her jacket, hat, and scarf and tossed them onto the couch.

“Yup.” Lena said. “I need to something, and then I will be back out here. But you can sit yourself right in this seat.” Lena motioned to the chair that was on its own and facing away from Lena’s door.

“Alright,” Kara sat down.

Lena walked into her room, taking a couple of deep breaths. She quickly changed and then looked at herself in her mirror. _You can do this, Lena._ She thought to herself.

“You okay?” Kara called out.

“Yeah!” Lena walked back out into the common room and turned on her phone to play some music. Kara started to turn in her seat, but Lena stopped her. Lena ran her hand along Kara’s arm that was resting on the armrest as she walked around so that she was standing in front of Kara. Kara’s mouth dropped a little. Lena must have taken one of Kara’s oversized flannels without her knowing. She hadn’t buttoned it all the way up so it showed part of the lacey black bra that she was wearing underneath it. The flannel ended mid-thigh showing bare skin, so if Lena was wearing anything under, it wasn’t much. Lena straddled Kara’s legs as she moved even closer to Kara.

“Am I allowed to touch?” Kara asked tilting her head.

“I supposed you can.” Kara’s hand instantly made their way towards Lena’s ass. Lena grabbed her hands in hers and lifted them above Kara’s hands. “When I say you can.” Lena smirked at Kara and Kara’s mouth continued to gape open.

Lena moved Kara’s legs apart and released her hands. She unbuttoned her shirt the rest of the way to reveal matching black lacey underwear. Lena put a hand on each of Kara’s knees and then moved close and up towards Kara’s face. As Lena’s chest reached Kara’s face, Kara began to breath heavier than normal.

When she came up, Lena sat on Kara’s lap and began to grind down. Lena kissed Kara’s neck and Kara automatically moved her hands to Lena’s body but stopped right before touching her. Lena took Kara’s hands in hers and guided them to her thighs. Lena pulled away from Kara’s neck and replaced it with her right arm as she started to lean backwards. Kara held onto Lena’s thighs to help give her more balance. Lena started to straighten up and Kara moved her hands towards her ass. Lena didn’t stop her hands this time. Lena continued to grind against Kara’s lap and she let the flannel start to slide off of her.

Lena bent down and kissed Kara on the lips. Kara’s tongue was instantly in Lena’s mouth and her hands were pulling Lena even closer to her. Lena wrapped her other arm around Kara’s neck so that there was barely any space between them. Kara pulled away just a couple of centimeters. “Bedroom?” Kara asked quietly.

“Bedroom,” Lena nodded.

Kara moved her hands so that she could hold Lena as she stood up and made her way to Lena’s room as they continued to kiss. Luckily Lena hadn’t closed her bedroom door. Kara managed to close the door behind them with her foot before putting Lena down on her bed. Kara climbed on top of Lena and began to kiss her.

“You are so hot,” Kara murmured against Lena’s lips.

“This is your night,” Lena said as she rolled them over so that she was on top.

 

Lena wrapped an arm around Kara and Kara threaded her fingers between Lena’s. “You are amazing,” Kara panted out a little.

“Happy Birthday.” Lena smiled at Kara.

“This is the best birthday I have ever had. I don’t know how it could be any better.”

“I have Ben and Jerry’s in the freezer for you.”

“Have I mentioned that you are perfect?” Lena felt her face turn red, still not used to Kara’s compliments. “Hey,” Lena looked at Kara. “You are amazing, and thoughtful, and hot. I’ve never met anyone like you and I am so happy I did.”

Lena smiled comfortably, not at all self-conscious about the fact that she was lying there naked. With Kara she felt more comfortable and more confident than she ever had in her life. She just gave a fucking lap dance, there was no way she would have done that before. But with Kara, she just wanted to make her as happy as she made her. “I’m really happy I met you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully you guys liked this chapter, it was probably my favourite to write in this fic.  
> gay-asa-window


	17. Chapter 17

Kara leaned against the foot of Lena’s bed eating popcorn. Lena leaned against her backrest, reading a textbook. “Popcorn.” Lena motioned with her hand.

“Was that a question?”

“Could you please pass the popcorn?”

“Look at me.”

Lena looked over her book at Kara. Kara tossed a popcorn kernel towards Lena’s mouth. It missed. “Can I have the bowl?” Lena picked up the kernel that Kara had thrown and ate it. Kara reluctantly passed the bowl to Lena. “I’m almost done the chapter.” Kara wanted to pout, but she knew that Lena would much rather do anything besides read her textbook. “Do you have work?” Kara shook her head. “Five more minutes baby.” Kara nodded and took out her phone.

Lena finished reading the chapter and put her book down. Somehow, Kara hadn’t taken the bowl of popcorn back. She was still playing on her phone so Lena took a kernel and tossed it at Kara. It managed to hit her nose and she looked up. “You’re done?” She asked excitedly.

Lena nodded. “What do you want to do?”

“I don’t know. Can we just stay here?”

“You are avoiding your sister.”

Kara shrugged. “Truth or dare?”

“Truth or dare? Are we eleven?”

“You come up with a better idea.”

“I just feel like you either want to know something, or you want me to do something.”

“It was the first thing that came to my mind. Besides, you’ve already given me a lap dance, so I don’t have anything that I really want you to do.”

“Fine.” Lena said moving a little, putting the book on her desk. “Truth.”

“How old were you your first time?”

“Jumping straight into the sex stuff?”

“First thing that came to mind. Answer.”

“Fifteen.”

“Wait was that in Ireland?”

“You only get one question at a time.” Kara rolled her eyes. “Truth or dare?”

“Ahh, dare.”

“I’m going to go and get my leftover pot stickers.”

“You have leftover pot stickers and didn’t tell me?”

“I dare you to watch me eat them and not eat any.” Lena stood up and walked out to the common room.

“That’s just mean.” Kara called after her. Lena came back after a minute with half a dozen pot stickers and started to eat them slowly in front of Kara. “This is easy,” Kara scoffed.

“Want some?” Lena moved one closer to Kara, making sure she could smell it.

“No.” Lena smiled watching Kara struggle. “Truth or dare?” She asked trying to take her mind off of the pot sticker that Lena was eating as slowly as possible.

“Dare.”

“Give me a pot sticker.”

“Yeah, that’s cheating. Give me a better dare.”

“Massage,” Kara stuck her foot onto Lena’s lap.

“That will just delay me eating these.”

“I’m fine,” Kara lied. “Truth.”

Lena put down the pot stickers and started to rub Kara’s foot. “How long was it before you liked me?”

“I probably started to like you within the first week of meeting you. I just didn’t realize it until you didn’t come to the classics meeting. I kept hoping you were just late.”

Lena finished rubbing Kara’s foot and picked her fork back up. “Truth,” she said her mouth full of pot sticker.

“Would you leave me for Perrie Edwards?”

“Uh.” Luckily Lena was able to use chewing as her excuse for thinking.

“You have to think about this?”

“Is this a hypothetical situation for us dating, but Perrie asked me out?”

“Sure.”

Lena looked at the plate that was now empty. “You,” she said slowly.

“Liar.” Lena still didn’t look at Kara. “It’s okay.” Lena looked over at her. “I mean at this point.”

“I have known her longer.” Kara rolled her eyes at Lena’s use of the word “know”. “Like you would choose me if you had to decide between me and food.”

“That’s different. Food is a basic need. Despite what you think, Perrie Edwards isn’t.”

“You love food beyond the basic need level.” Lena countered.

Kara eyed her. “Truce?”

“Truce.” Lena held out her hand and Kara took it.

“My Totino.”

Lena pulled her hand back and looked at Kara for a minute or so. “Why am I not surprised you are basically calling me a food?”

“Because you know me.”

“There are two pot stickers left in the fridge if you want them.”

Kara practically leapt off of the bed and to the common room. “You are the best.” Kara said as she walked back in holding the Chinese carryout box. “So,” dragged out the word a little as she sat down next to Lena.

“So.” Lena repeated back.

“Ireland.”

“What about it?”

“Seems like a lot happened there, like it was a busy year.”

Lena smiled watching Kara trying to be casual. The effect was ruined by Kara shoving the second pot sticker in her mouth. “I had my first sort of relationship in Ireland.”

“Oh.”

“Is that not what you meant?”

“No it was. What happened?”

“I mean we were friends. We started to hook up some and got closer but she more of wanted me to be the version of myself she thought I was. She didn’t really like me.”

“I’m sorry.” Kara held one of Lena’s hands.

“I mean it was a lot of fun and it helped me figure out what sort of person I actually do like versus liking someone that I think likes me back.”

“And I fit that?”

“You do. You are a really sweet and caring person and I like you for so many reasons beyond the fact that you like me back.”

“Was she the one who convinced you to get the tattoo?”

“She was.” She paused. “I mean it was mostly my decision, she just encouraged it a lot and probably gave me the confidence to actually go through with it.”

“What’d your parents say?”

“They don’t know. Its not like we take family trips to the beach, so they’ve never seen it.”

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to bring up your parents.”

“It’s okay.” Lena squeezed Kara’s hand. “I want you to know things about me. That includes the stuff that I don’t necessarily want to talk about. But I want to tell you these things.”

“I want to hear them and at what ever pace you are comfortable with I am ready for you to share them with me.”

Lena leaned over and hugged Kara. She pulled away and kissed Kara. “Thank you.” She said quietly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm currently writing the last chapter and I'm not really ready to be done with this fic because it has been really fun to work on. There are still two more chapters though so that's good.  
> I love reading your comments, they mean the world to me.  
> I have like 100 things in my queue and most of them are related to Luthors/THE HUG. gay-asa-window


	18. Chapter 18

Lena listened to Siobhan ramble about her Shakespeare class. She was in the middle of talking about the differences between _Othello_ and _Much Ado About Nothing_ when she realized that Lena was looking at the side of the dining hall.

“Let me guess, your girlfriend is over there?” Siobhan asked.

“Yeah.” Lena quickly looked back at Siobhan. “Sorry about that.”

“It’s fine. Still a secret then?”

“Yeah,” Lena shrugged.

“Is she planning on telling her sister anytime soon?”

“I don’t know. Kara will do it when she’s ready. I trust her.”

“Is anything else new with you guys?”

“I told you when we had sex. Didn’t I?”

“No you did. I was just wondering if you were saying a certain word.”

“Are you twelve?” Siobhan just shrugged, hoping that Lena would continue. “What about you?”

“What about me?” Siobhan countered quickly.

“You using a certain word around anyone?”

“Still on my break from guys.”

“Could always give girls a try.” Lena joked.

“No offense but if you are the example I have for lesbians, I think I’ll stick with guys.”

“I don’t know my girlfriend is pretty awesome.”

“She is.” Siobhan watched Lena’s smile grow even more. “You are so smitten.” Lena glanced down at the table and shook her head a little. She felt her face had reddened a little. “You are adorable when Kara comes up.”

Lena shrugged. “She just makes me really happy and I don’t know, she brings something out in me.”

“Okay,” Siobhan said knowingly.

“What?”

“Just seems like we’ve come full circle in this conversation.”

 

….

Lena was sitting a little behind Kara, one arm wrapped around Kara’s shoulders. They were watching _Imagine Me and You_ , which somehow Kara hadn’t seen yet. “It’s one of the few actual romcoms we have,” Lena had said.

Kara rested her head on Lena and turned it to look at Lena and smiled at her. Lena looked over and smiled back before turning her attention back to the laptop screen. Kara followed suit but started to play with the hem of Lena’s shirt in her hand.

The movie ended and Kara moved her hand so that it was casually resting on Lena’s chest. “Why’s your hand on my boob?”

“Why isn’t your hand on my boob?” Kara easily responded.

Lena rolled her eyes a little but put her free hand on Kara’s breast. They laughed, but neither moved their hand. Both just really comfortable where they were, together.

“So what did you think?”

“I was actually impressed. I didn’t have that high of hopes after some of the others I’ve seen.” They fell into a comfortable silence. “Hey Lena,” Kara said slowly. Kara moved a little so that she was facing Lena, she rested her head on her hand on her knee.

“You okay?” Lena asked. Kara nodded and smiled. She was nervous, she had never done this before and she wasn’t sure exactly sure how to do it. “Are you sure baby?”

“Yeah, I feel great.” She paused. “And it’s cause of you. I really like spending time with you, it’s my favourite part of my day. You just bring this smile to my face whether I see you, hear you, or just think about you.” She was rambling now, but she wasn’t sure how to stop it. Lena hadn’t seen her ramble like this since the night they first kissed. “What I’m trying to say is,” she paused again. “I love you Lena.” She bit the inside of her mouth hoping it wasn’t too soon, that she hadn’t made everything up in her mind.

“I love you too,” Lena said smiling.

“You do?”

Lena laughed a little and nodded. “Yeah, I do.”

Kara quickly moved and kissed Lena. Lena fell backwards with the force of Kara jumping on her. They continued to kiss until eventually Lena pulled away. “You decided to tell me you love me when we are both on our periods?”

Kara bit her lip. “Clearly I didn’t think that all the way through.” Lena was laughing; Kara shrugged and continued to smile. “Thank God for syncing periods.”

“Very true.” There was a pause. “So since we probably don’t want to do that, what do you want to do?”

“I want to tell Alex.”

“Now?”

“No not now. I’ll do it like tomorrow. But I think it’s time. I love you and I don’t want to hide it. Not from Alex, not from anyone. I wanna shout it from the rooftops.” Lena smiled. “We could watch that movie that you’ve been trying to get me to watch since we started dating.”

“ _GirlTrash_?” Kara nodded slowly, reluctantly. “I love you,” Lena said as she excitedly started to move. Kara moved too expecting a kiss but Lena went straight to her laptop to pull up the movie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is kinda short and late, but I wanted this chapter to come out today instead of the next chapter so that it's something happy just in case not fun things happen tonight. I know I'm hoping for the best (maybe more than a hug....) Either way we are getting a supercorp hug and I'm sure we will treasure that.  
> gay-asa-window


	19. Chapter 19

“Hey Alex,” Kara started nervously. She played with the strings of the hoodie that she had borrowed from Lena.

“Not to rush you, but Maggie is coming over soon.” Alex was smiling broadly, her eye glistening a little.

“No, it won’t take long.”

Alex sat down on the couch, across from Kara. “What’s up?”

“Um, there’s something that I’ve been meaning to tell you. I know you don’t want me to get hurt, I feel like that has prevented me from taking some risks.”

“Well that’s good. Right?”

“For the most part.”

“What’s going on Kara?”

“I’ve been dating Lena Luthor.”

Alex’s face dropped and remained fairly motionless. “What?”

“I’ve been-”

“Yeah I heard you.” Alex cut her off. “I just don’t get it.”

“What do you mean?”

“Like you’ve gone on dates with her?”

“I love her.”

Alex opened her mouth, tilted her head a little and then closed her mouth again. There was a knock on the door and then Maggie walked in. “Oh hey Kara.” She saw Alex’s face. “What’s going on?” She looked between them.

“That’s it?” Kara asked.

“I don’t know what you want me to say.”

“I want you to be happy for me.” Alex didn’t say anything; she just continued to look at her sister. “I’ll see you ‘round then.” Kara stood up and walked past Maggie, out the door.

“Are you okay?” Maggie asked walking over to Alex.

“Kara just told me she’s been dating Lena Luthor.”

“Okay,” Maggie said casually. She didn’t know what the big deal was.

“Did you know?” Alex snapped a little.

“No. I mean I knew they were hanging out and Lena talked to me the other day and was asking some questions about you. But I didn’t really think about it that much.” Maggie paused. “What did she say?”

“She just said that she loved her.”

“That’s great!” Maggie saw Alex’s non-changing expression. “That’s not great?”

“She lied to me. Those study sessions, the increase in times she was hanging out in her suite with Winn or James. How many times did she lie to me?”

Maggie moved closer to Alex and sat down beside her. She tucked some of Alex’s hair behind her ear. “What would you have said if Kara had told you from the start? What if she had just said ‘I’ve got a date tomorrow?’”

“I don’t know. I probably would have been surprised, I mean she doesn’t really date.”

“You know how much I like you right?” Alex nodded. “Try not to take this the wrong way but you can be kinda overprotective of Kara.”

“I am not.”

“You can be intimidating and you tend to scare off anyone who is interested in her, or that she is interested in. Not to mention you’ll change the subject whenever she talks about liking someone.”

“I guess,” Alex said slowly.

“Kara probably wanted to make sure she really liked Lena so that you wouldn’t get worked over someone that didn’t really matter.” Alex continued to look at Maggie pensively. “What?”

“I don’t like it when you’re right.” She paused. “And I’m wrong.”

“Get used to it babe.” Maggie kissed Alex’s cheek. “You should talk to your sister.”

 

Kara started to cry as soon as she closed Alex’s suite door behind herself. She walked straight to Lena’s dorm. She knocked on the door and waited, wiping her eyes. Lena opened the door as Kara sniffled.

“Come here,” Lena said as she pulled Kara close to her. They pulled apart and Lena closed the door behind Kara. She wrapped her arm around Kara’s waist and guided her to her bed. “Wanna talk about it?” Lena asked as they sat on her bed, Kara curling into Lena’s body.

“I didn’t know what I expected her to say.”

“What did she say?” Lena moved Kara’s hair out of her face as she tried to stop crying.

“Nothing really. Like she was more in shock than anything.” Kara took a couple of deep breaths. “She just looked at me with this face. Like- like I had disappointed her. She hasn’t given me that look in so long.”

“I’m really sorry.”

“I figured she wouldn’t be happy but I didn’t think I would actually disappoint her.”

“Do you think she’ll change her mind?”

“I have no idea.”

“What happens if she doesn’t?” Lena watched her process the question. “I mean, you and your sister are really close and I don’t-”

“No.” Kara interrupted her and moved away to look into her eyes. “You are not the problem. It’s the situation, not you. I really love you and Alex not being okay with that isn’t going to change anything. If her problem was specifically with you, than I might have taken a step back.”

“I know you make your own decisions. I just meant that I know family is really important to you.”

Kara looked at Lena. She wanted to tell her that she was basically family to her. But she didn’t want to scare her off either. “My family is important. But so are you.” Lena felt her face turn a little red. “I wouldn’t say it if I didn’t mean it.”

“I know.” Lena played with her hands in her lap a little. “You’re really important to me too.”

Kara’s phone started to vibrate. “It’s Alex,” she said. Lena looked at her. “I don’t feel like talking to her.” Kara tossed the phone down the bed as it continued to vibrate.

“What do you want to do?”

“Nothing. I just want to stay here. Like this.”

“We can do that.”

They stayed in that position for a while; Kara curled into Lena, Lena running her hand along Kara’s arm. Lena’s phone vibrated in her pocket twice, signaling it was a text. “You can get that.” Kara said when Lena didn’t move.

Lena moved a little to pull her phone out of her pocket and looked at it. It was a text from Maggie. “Maggie says you should check your phone.”

“I don’t know.” Kara started. She still moved to get her phone. She handed it to Lena. “Can you?”

“Sure,” Lena took the phone. She hit the home button to light up the screen. There was a missed called from Alex and then a slew of texts. Lena skimmed the first couple before reading them out loud.

Alex: Kara please call me back.

A: Can we talk?

A: I’m not mad. I just want to talk to you.

A: I know I freaked out, but I do want to talk to you.

A: I’m sorry.

A: I am happy for you.

Kara didn’t respond at first. “Thanks.” She said quietly. Kara took her phone and skimmed the texts. “I’ll be back.”

“You okay?” Lena asked as Kara stood up.

“Yeah. I just- I just need to call her back.”

“I’ll be here if you need me.”

Kara smiled at Lena and then went out to the common room, closing the door behind her. Lena sat on her bed. Her mind was racing, Kara had said that Alex’s opinion wouldn’t change her feelings, but now that they were talking, that could easily change.

After a little, Kara walked back in and kiss Lena before either could say anything. Kara’s face was fairly neutral. “What happened?” Lena asked quietly, their foreheads resting against each other.

“Don’t be mad,” Kara started. Lena pulled away, her brows furrowing a little. Her fears were coming true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't always have angst but when I do I end the chapter with a cliffhanger.   
> Yell at me in the comments.   
> Tumblr: gay-asa-window


	20. Chapter 20

Lena wasn’t mad at Kara. Nervous: yes. But not mad. It wasn’t an ideal situation, but it was what Kara needed to do. It was important to Kara. So that’s what Lena was doing. She had spent a long time preparing for Friday night so that it could go as well as possible. She spent two days bugging Siobhan to help her pick out something that she could wear on this “double date” that she would be having with Alex and Maggie.

Lena was supposed to go to Kara’s a little before five and then they were meeting Alex and Maggie at five thirty. Lena walked to Kara’s dorm and knocked on the door. Kara opened the door quickly and smiled when she saw her girlfriend. “You look amazing,” Kara said quietly.

Lena felt her face blush a little as she walked into the suite. “You look great too.”

Kara glanced at her watch and then back at Lena. “Fifteen minutes might be cutting it a little close.”

Lena felt her face turn even more red. “I’m essentially meeting your sister for the first time and trying to impress her. I don’t think post sex hair is the way to do that.”

Kara laughed. “That’s fair.” She pulled on Lena’s hands to pull her into her. Kara kissed her. “I guess we will have to wait until after.”

“Will you be able to wait?” Kara sighed a little dramatically. Lena leaned closer so that she was only an inch or so from Kara’s ear. “I’ll make sure its worth it.” She pulled away and smirked at Kara.

“Have I mentioned how awesome you are?”

“You can remind me.”

“I’ll remind you after dinner.”

Lena pushed Kara a little. Before Kara could push Lena back, Lena moved to the couch and sat down, pulling her knees and feet up. Kara plopped down beside her. “You’re a jerk.” Kara said pushing Lena’s knees.

“You’re just figuring that out?”

Kara rolled her eyes. She turned herself so that she was looking at Lena. Lena had started to play with her hands on her knees. Kara tucked some of Lena’s hair behind her ear and then held one of her hands. “Don’t be too nervous.”

“What if she doesn’t like me?”

“You are amazing. Plus Alex will see how happy you make me and that’s what she cares about the most. All of her over-protectiveness was because she didn’t want to see me get hurt; she wants me to be happy. And I am _so_ happy when I’m with you. Hopefully she will see that.” Lena smiled and settled her hands. “Is there anything I can do to help you?”

“I just want to stay like this.”

“Of course.” Kara moved closer to Lena. Lena rested her head on Kara’s shoulder and Kara rested her head against Lena’s.

Kara stopped outside of the restaurant. Lena stopped and looked at Kara. “Thank you for doing this.” Kara tucked the stray hairs behind Lena’s ear.

“This is important for you,” Lena hoped it wasn’t too obvious how nervous she was.

“I haven’t seen Alex that much this week so I have no idea what to expect from her.”

“I’m okay.” Lena said, mostly to herself.

Kara opened the door and they walked in. Alex and Maggie were waiting at the front of the restaurant. Maggie smiled widely when she saw them. Alex gave a small smile. “Hey,” Maggie gave Lena then Kara a hug. She pulled away and her and Kara watched Alex and Lena nervously.

“Lena,” Alex said a little curtly.

“Alex,” Lena said trying to keep her voice from shaking.

“Come here,” Alex’s smile grew some as she motioned to hug Lena. It was a brief hug and nothing like a Kara hug. But Kara beamed at them anyways. “You’re basically Kara’s family, which makes us family.

Lena smiled back and felt her face turn a little red. She wasn’t used to people describing her as family. “You are,” Kara put her hand around Lena’s waist, pulling her close.

Kara and Lena walked hand in hand back to Lena’s dorm. “I knew Alex would warm up to the idea and that she’d love you.”

“You think so?”

“I know so.” Kara swung their hands.

Lena smiled widely, feeling herself fully relax. “I like holding your hand in public.”

“I do too. I’m sorry it took so long.”

“You weren’t ready and I’m glad we didn’t rush things.”

“Me too.” They fell into a comfortable silence. They walked into Lena’s dorm and Kara flopped onto her bed. “So obviously tonight was a big step.”

“Yeah.” Lena sat down besides Kara.

“And I don’t want to push you too much on one night,” Kara continued. Lena hummed a little, signaling that Kara should continue. “Do you have plans for spring break?”

“I hadn’t really thought about it. I guess hang out here.”

“I was wondering if you’d want to spend it at my place. I totally get if you think it’s too soon or anything. My mom said she wanted to meet you and I’m sure she’ll love you.”

“You want me to meet your mom?” Lena asked a little shocked.

“Alex was right, you’re family to me. Think about it, it’s okay if you’re not ready.”

“I’d love to meet your mom.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. I love you and I want to meet the people important to you.”

“I love you too.” Kara kissed Lena. “So much.” She said against Lena’s lips as they continued to kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so grateful for all of the amazing feedback and comments I've gotten about this fic. I had a great time writing it and loved doing so. My other fic Green Eyed Monster will be updated probably tomorrow so check that out (it has a jealous Kara who doesn't know she is and a really thirsty for Lena intern). I would be down to continue to write sort things from this universe. So if you have a prompt hit me up on tumblr (gay-asa-window) but idk how quickly I'll get to write stuff since my schedule is fairly busy. But I've loved writing an awkward Lena and would love to continue.
> 
> Thanks again everyone!!


End file.
